PROMISE RING
by FFWriter's Club
Summary: Dimitri gives Rose a Promise Ring to show her that he is madly in love with her, but has he gotten into more than he can handle? Read On ;-D *Right after Victor is put in jail and Natalie is staked* REVISED CHAPTERS
1. Promises

**Okay this story is about Dimitri giving Rose a promise ring and all the drama that follows enjoy.**

_Okay…Breathe man you have to just take deep breaths before you pass out…Why the hell am I talking to myself? OOOkaaay._ So I was pondering how to tell my Roza that I love her without her getting uncomfortable. You know because I'm her mentor and all. I just hope that she loves me enough to look past all that.

_So how do I prove myself worthy of her? GOT IT! A promise ring is a wonderful way to express my feelings for her. _I pray that she will take it. These thoughts were going through my mind as I raced to the Kay jewelers in the custom all black Range Rover with tinted windows-for the Moroi of course.-

_Damn! Why can't I find this fucking ring! I did not search through all of those malls to come up empty handed. I guess it's time to try another Kay Jewelers…which is probably the last one within gazillion miles ugh! _Right as I was about to walk out of another Kay jewelers store...I SAW IT. It was the ring for my Roza and I knew it because it had a red cut stone in the middle (aka her birth stone) with little stage diamonds making it even more spontaneous. I JUST knew she would love It. (A/N PIC ON PROFILE.) The clicking of heels interrupted my reminiscing of mine and Roza's future together. This skanky cashier was looking at me like she wanted to eat me alive. Can anyone say yuck? So I gave her the money without looking at her and ran out of the store.

"Aw leaving so soon." YUCK!

The car ride back seemed to take ages, even with my foot to the floor on the gas pedal. Maybe it was because I was so anxious to see her reaction. By the time I got there I practically jumped out of the car before hastily throwing the keys to the valet or I think it was the valet…whatever nobody cares!

I ran faster than I think I did ever in my life. As I came up to her door I took a deep breath because I felt like my heart was about to explode! But I sucked it up and knocked on her door. "HOLD ON!" she screamed at the door. I heard some rustling then she opened the door. I just stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in my world because honestly…she was. With her pajama shorts, that really was just a piece of cloth and her bright pink t-shirt. And that hair… it was kind of all over the place but still sexy at the same time. I just wanted to reach out and pull her close and—

"Comrade? COMRADE!" I snapped out of my daze and stared into her beautiful brown eyes, which didn't really help me focus at all, it just made me want her even more. _SHIT! Focus Dimitri focus! _My angel spoke again."Comrade what are you doing here after hours?" she looked irritated…uh oh.

"Um well…I just came to check up on you." She didn't look like she believed that little story one bit, she knew me too well.

"Can we talk?" I finally asked her after a long awkward silence. She looked around the halls and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. That little touch sent sparks through me like never before. It took all of my will not to take her right here and now. After I closed the door behind me she looked up at me expectantly with those warm brown eyes that could melt my heart like she had control over it. Which she did.

"Well?" she pursued. I looked at her, dumbfounded by her beauty, and then I remembered why I was here.

"Okay um sit down and close your eyes" I told her stalling. She looked at me suspiciously then complied.

"What is this about Dimitri?" she asked.

"Um hold on." I told her as I was trying to think of a way to say this. I got down on one knee and looked at her beautiful face. Then I asked "Rose how do you feel about me?"

Her brows furrowed and she said the only thing that could bring me the most incredible joy. "I have strong feelings towards you. You make me laugh when I want to cry. You are the one I want to run to when I want to talk to someone, or just have someone hold me. What I'm trying to say is I love you Dimitri Belikov."

"Oh Rose I love you too." *Long pause*

"REALLY?" was her shouted question with her eyes still closed. It made me laugh with joy at the childness in her voice and that she would think that I would love anyone but her.

"No one will ever be able to captivate my heart like you Roza. How could you not see this?"

"Because you have a really good guardian mask and I always thought I was the one to feel the connection we have…" Now it was my turn to ask questions.

"Really?" I thought I was always the weak one when it came to her but I guess not. It's time to give this promise ring to her. Huh but how to tell her? I didn't realize that I sighed until Rose said my name,

"Dimitri?" in here goes nothing.

"Rose I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to marry you. But we obviously can't do it now because your still young and have a life to live before being tied to this old geezer over here-" This earned me a giggle.

"Trust me Dimitri your no old geezer." She said seductively. Oh my goodness this woman is trying to kill me. I had to continue telling her how I feel before I just give up and take her right here on the floor.

"Well since I can't give you a wedding ring I thought I would give you this instead." She opened one eye and looked at me in all me 6"4 glory on one knee with the ring box in my hand. She looked at me in shock; I slipped the ring one her finger. Perfect fit. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Breathe Rose." She was starting to turn a purplish color. She took a deep breath. "Rose do you li-" I was cut off when she suddenly tackled me straddling my waist and kissing me with so much fire I swear my lips were about to fall off. She came up for breath after a while and looked at me with so much love I thought I was going to cry. I would never tell her that though.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes very much so." I said with a smile as I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. She looked up at me so innocently I didn't know what to do but I just wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

"Make love to me Dimitri." I smiled and nodded. I kissed her with all I had and she responded almost instantly. My tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for entrance…which she gave. She moaned into my mouth and that right there was the last thing to break me. I surrendered to her with a loud moan that she seemed to enjoy. She flipped us so she was on top and took off her shirt and bra at the same time. DAMN she is a goddess. I brought her breasts down to my mouth and sucked on her nipple while I rubbed the other. She moaned so loud that I'm surprised the supervisor didn't come busting in just then.

I smiled at this and changed boobs, then a thought came to me and I sat up with Rose in my lap. She was so fucking sexy with her eyes closed and her mouth half open and her face red with desire as she panted. "Oh baby why'd you stop" she moaned trying to pull my head back down to her breasts. I smiled and chuckled at her. She looked slightly hurt so I hurried and asked the question.

"Are you a virgin?" *long pause*

"Yes."

"Then are you sure you wa—"

Yes" was her immediate answer, she didn't even let me finish my sentence. "NOW TAKE ME" she demanded. That was all I needed.

"Come here" I growled. She giggled and the sound delighted me immensely. I kissed down her stomach and her muscles started to flinch when my tongue started to trace random patterns right above her waist line. I slid her pants down her legs and the scent of her arousal filled my nose. It was the best smell_ever_. I had to taste her.

I slid the piece of cloth that I think was supposed to be underwear down her legs and she moaned in anticipation. My tongue slid along her clit and I growled at her taste she was fucking delicious. She was panting so hard her whole body was shaking. She started shivering in desire and I could taste her orgasm coming so I slid my middle finger into her opening and pumped her as fast as I could "cum for me Roza" This sent her into probably the most intense if not her first orgasm she has ever had. She was screaming my name over and over, and I got to say it was nice to know that I could do this to her.

After she calmed down she looked down at me in amazement I smiled at her and she took my face in her hands and brought me up to kiss her. She moaned when she tasted herself on my mouth.

"MMM. I TASTE GOOD" she moaned. Those words almost became my undoing. Then Roza looked at me so deeply I got lost in her eyes, and she looked me up and down like she wanted me now.

"OH HELL YES!" I grabbed that sweet round ass and squeezed it. She whimpered in anticipation then giggled.

"What" my voice was deep with desire. She giggled again "What" I asked a second time.

"YOU JUST SHOUTED 'OH HELL YES!' ha-ha." I was blushing a deep red when I heard this, then forgot all about it as she started kissing down my throat and tugging my shirt up and off of me. It sent shivers through me as her nails grazed against my now fully exposed chest.

Then she started kissing and licking down my chest. I sucked in sharp breaths as she started to nip me right above my waist line. Then she did something that made me feel like I just got ice water poured down my face, she unzipped my zipper. My hands shot out to stop her and she looked up at me confused and hurt so I hurried up and said what I had to say.

"Roza you don't have to do that, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Then she gave me the smile only known as her man eater smile, and I'll say it chewed me to pieces.

"I want to do this for you, let me please Dimka." She used my Russian nickname, and it sounded way sexier than any name should sound.

So I nodded and she continued. I tried not to look because even the thought of what she was about to do made me want to cum. I felt her pull my pants down and my heart started pounding so hard that I could hear it as the blood whooshed past my ears. I sucked in a loud sharp breath as I felt her kiss my tip. "mmm" was her moan as she licked off my pre cum.. I couldn't think of anything else than what she was doing to me.

Okay I had to take one look. As I looked down at my goddess she was looking at me with desire like no other. I had to close my eyes as she took me into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on me. I looked again and she was still looking at me, I realized she was looking for my facial expressions to see if she was doing something wrong, and trust me…she was doing everything right and then some.

"Roza please…ugh!" _SHIT._ What this woman does to me. I couldn't even speak for fucks sake. She took me out of her mouth with a "pop".

"Please what Dimitri?" she purred.

"I need you to move because I don't want to cum in your mouth." She looked at me like I was crazy and took me in her mouth with fierce pulls and tugs. "Roza mo-" I tried to say but it was too late I came in her mouth, but she seemed to enjoy it as she was still slurping up all that I gave.

After I was done, she crawled up my body and rubbed her center against mine. Instantly I was standing at attention. She smiled at this and kissed me hard. When we came up for air I asked "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeeees Dimitri now ask me that one more time and see what happens" she warned me. I looked at her in mock horror and she smacked me.

I flipped us over so that I was on top of her and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. I took it slow at first I slowly pushed my head in and then the rest of myself. GOODLORD! She was so hot and tight I didn't know what to do.

I looked at her face as I took her virginity. Her faced scrunched and one tear escaped. I kissed it off and waited for her to adjust to my girth. After a couple more deep breaths she looked in my eyes and nodded. I slowly pulled back and as I did she sucked in a sharp breath. I stopped thinking that I had hurt her till she moaned. I looked at her in surprise and she was looking at me like HURRY THE HELL UP! So I did. First I took it slow but she wasn't having that so she took control. She flipped us over and rode me like she owned me…which she does.

I felt her walls clench around and knew she was close to release

"OH DIMITRI YES HARDER!" so I pounded into her as hard as I could.

Her eyes rolled back as she came hard and she clenched me so tight that it almost hurt...almost. Then, she just sighed that's all, but that sigh was my undoing 'cause when she sighed she made the sexiest face that I've ever seen in my life.

Once our breathing had calmed down, she looked at me and smiled "I love you"

"And I you, my beautiful goddess."

**Here ends the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review I care about what you have to say.** **Also my first fanfic ever so yea….**


	2. Yess I'll Rock Your Promise Ring

**YES I'LL ROCK YOUR PROMISE RING!**

**Thanks for the reviews people! And a special thanks to tennessee-nut I'm so i wichya. You helped me through the times when I felt like pouring lighter fluid on my computer and lighting it up like the fourth of July. LOL okay enough of my incessant rambling and on with the story! OH YEAH I OWN NOTHING! ALL RICHELLE MEAD!**

LPOV

I was walking over to the Dhampir dorms to go and get Rose, to see if she wanted to eat breakfast with me. It was such a nice night to be out. It was cool, quiet, and calm. Besides the occasional student here and there the halls were mostly empty, calm. You know just nice. As calm as it was instantly my thoughts drifted to Christian._Ah What that boy does to me_I thought and smiled.

I was approaching Roses door and as I knocked I heard shuffling and it sounded like she was whispering to someone. I brushed it off and waited for her to answer the door. She looked like she had combed through her hair a couple times before answering the door. Okay now I'm a little suspicious.

"Hey Liss what's up?" she asked. I smiled at her and we hugged.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the commons for breakfast," I said. She smiled and told me to hold on. After a while I opened her door about to ask what was taking her so long. What I saw shocked me to the core.

Rose was on her tippie toes kissing Guardian Belikov. Her arms were around his neck while his were on her hips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I got some weird looks from the supervisor of the Dhampir dorms on Roses floor. Rose pulled me into her room with her finger pressed to her lips, her eyes looked wild while she went to the door to see if anyone was coming to investigate about the ruckus. When she was satisfied that no one was she sighed in relief and closed and locked her door. She walked over to me and gave Guardian Belikov a weary look, then she looked at me the same way as she proceeded to tell me everything.

She told me about how she started having feelings for him when they started her private training lessons. Then, she told me about the lust spell that Victor Dashkov put on them the night I got abducted. She told me why she treated Tasha the way she did during Christmas and at the lodge, with a disgusted face I might add. Finally she told me all that went down last night, all the while Guardian Belikov was looking anywhere but at my face as she explained. When Rose ended the story with a very Roseish,

"and that's all," as if she were explaining what she's wearing today, the tension and silence was so thick that you could cut it.

_WOW_was all I could think as I stared blankly at the floor. As I started returning to reality the first emotion I felt was hurt, hurt because Rose didn't tell me when I tell her everything. Then as I thought it through it made sense why she couldn't tell me and I understood. The rest of my emotions came in a blur: joy, happiness, and romanciness. ( yes I just made that word up! Here is my evil laugh ahhhahhaa! Anyways back to the story!)

As I looked at her we started screaming at each other and jumping on her bed like two year olds. I was so excited for her. Guardian Belikov looked at us in amusement. As I thought about something she said I looked at her and screamed

"SHOW ME THE RING ROSE! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" She giggled at my giddiness. She raised her left hand for me to see.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"I KNOW!" she yelled back.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT SONG FOR THIS MOMENT!" I screamed at her. I got my i-pod out of my pocket and put it on Rose's doc station. I picked the song out and pressed play. Promise Ring by Tiffany Evans came on and we started jumping around. In middle school this was Rose's and mine favorite song. As the chorus came on we started singing, off key might I add.

_He said I promise not to hurt you I promise not to lie_

_I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life_

_Can't promise you forever_

_I promise you today_

'_He said' would you wear my promise ring_

'_I said yes'_

_If you break your promise we breaking up_

_Got a couple things that I want_

_Walks in the park and sweet things_

_If I rock your promise ring_

_I could be your pretty young thang_

_You could be-come my king_

_I gotta know you got me_

_Yes I'll rock your promise ring_

_Yes I'll rock your proomise proomise proomise ring_

_Yes I'll rock yo proomise_

_Yes I'll rock your promise ring_

_(x1)_

She stopped jumping and was looking at Guardian Belikov with longing. I understood that as my cue to leave. I blushed and told Rose to meet me at the commons for breakfast later. _At least she's happy,_I thought and sighed dreamily as I walked out of Roses room.

**OKAY FOLKS! So tell me what you think and me and my beta will be discussing further chapters. OMG I LOVE SAYING THAT! BETA BETA BETA! Okay yeah, anyways, review thanks!**

**-Q.P.**


	3. D R A M A!

** A!**

**Okay people another chapter! And another special thanks to tennessee-nut she pretty much wrote this chapter for me. The rest of it will write itself I hope! Oh and you need to go read her stories they are so good! Has lots of DRAMA- lol insider haha XD -!**

**I DON'T OWN ALL RICHELLE MEAD!**

APOV

I was in the car trying to rest so I could have enough energy for the most important meeting of my life. Meeting my Rosemarie. No rephrase, this is the third time I'm going to see her but never have I talked to her, you know actually met her. I've been there for her 5th and 8th grade graduation, and today will be three! I have been out of her life for way too long! Janine has been sending me school pictures of her ever since she left. I have missed my baby dearly. Both of them. Especially since it wasn't my decision to be out of their lives. I sighed in despair as I remembered the day Janine left.

*** Flashback ***

**I was just getting back from buying the cutest little booties I have ever seen for my little Rosemarie! They were white with little bumble bees on them! I was so excited to see her little chocolate brown eyes light up as she laughed and giggled like she always does. She was such a happy baby. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out to see it was text message from Janine.**_**Man I love her**_**I thought and smiled. Then I actually read what it said.**

_**I can't do this anymore Abe -J**_

_**What do you mean Janine -A**_

_**Never mind just come home -J**_

_**Okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes -A**_

**I told Mikhail to step on it. I needed to fix this whatever it was I needed to fix it. The car just pulled up into the drive and I jumped out before it even stopped. I ran in the house calling Janine's name.**

**She came out of Roses room with a disturbed face.**

**"What are you talking about Janine?" I ask again.**

**"This is a joke Abe it has to be! I can't go on like this! We have a child and I can't have her growing up without guardian training! It's ridiculous!" she whispered/screamed at me. I started to panic and tried to calm down before saying what i had to say.**

**"Janine we talked about this, she can still have guardian training there's no problem with that!" I whispered/screamed back.**

**" Yea well I can't keep coming back every time my charge gives me a break off! It's not right I should be with you and the baby!" she was tearing up now.**

"**You can Janine! Just let me go to court and drop one of my guardians!" ( Lets just pretend that there's a law that if you have more than four guardians and you're not a royal you can't get more. And it takes months to fire a guardian from being yours! Okay back to story!)**

**"You know that takes forever to do! And my break ends next week! I'm not doing this anymore Abe!" she pulled a paper out of her pocket and put it in my hand and closed my fingers around it. "I love you so much Abe but I can't do this anymore." she was crying as was I by now.**

**I was frozen in shock at the moment as I looked at the divorce paper in my hand,(lets pretend they got married in Vegas or something ya know, a fast wedding just for them kay back to the story!) but when she came out of Roses room with three bags, one big, one extra small, and a baby bag, I snapped out of it. I almost tackled her to the ground because I ran at her so fast.**

**"NO JANINE I LOVE YOU WE CAN MAKE IT WORK SOMEHOW PLEASE NIENIE!" I screamed using her nickname for leverage of persuasion.**

**"NO ABE! I LOVE YOU BUT NO MORE!" She screamed back. She completely ignored me as I followed her outside.**

**She put the luggage's in her rented black Mercedes and then went back in the house to get Rose.**

**"NO JANINE NOT MY BABY! PLEASE NOT MY BABY!" I cried. Rose was crying and started screaming**

**"DADDY!" holding her arms out to me as if she knew we weren't going to see each other for a while. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then gave Janine a long fiery French kiss. I think she almost gave in.**

**"I'm sorry, I love you so much." Those were the last words that Janine Hathaway has ever said to me. I haven't seen her since.**

*** End of Flashback ***

I sighed as I thought how long it took me to even act like my regular self again. As I started falling asleep I was determined on making emends with the love of my life Janine and my baby girl Rose.

**DPOV**

I was walking to the commons to go see Rose before I went to the Guardian eating area. I love her so much! All I could think about was last night's events._Man what I would do to relive that moment again_I thought wistfully.

I spotted Rose and she was talking with Princess Vasilisa, Lord Ozera, Eddie Castile, some other Moroi that I didn't know, and_Adrian._I shuddered. I despised him. He knew about us before anyone else. He knew that if he wanted to date Roza he could without getting second looks, and he used that every chance he could._Or at least tried to_I thought with a sneer.

As I approached their table Princess Vasilisa blushed and looked away. Roza turned around to see what was the cause of the action. When she saw me she ran and jumped into my arms and kissed me with all the passion she had in her body. I gripped her ass tightly and pushed her closer to me. She moaned loudly.

I loved kissing her she tasted like peaches and sunshine. Corny I know but I love her so what you going to do! As we started to come down from our own little bubble of romanciness we realized it was deathly quiet in the room. Rose looked me in the eye and I saw her start to come to also. She looked at me in shock and horror._SHIT!_I thought as I heard feet rushing at us and Rose slid down my body.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HER! SHE'S MY PROPERTY AND I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING HER!" I turned and looked at none other than Abe Mazur._Ugh I hate this guy!_I thought with hatred. He looked old enough to be Rose or I's dad. Everything went in slow motion as Abe through fire at me. I didn't even think I just acted. OH HELL NO! This piece of shit is going down! I heard Rose yelling for me in horror but of course I ducked out of the way. I ran at him and punched him in the face.

For some reason this mobster has guardians, and one of said guardians struck me multiple times in the face. I looked at him like he was crazy and was about to strike again. I was so into hitting this douche that I didn't hear the Abe come behind me before it was too late. He burned a whole in the back of my leg. I slumped and screamed in agony.

I saw Roza run over to me and started to cry while holding my head, running her fingers through my hair. I tried to tell her not to cry but I was starting to slip into darkness. I reached my hand up with the last amount of strength that I had in my body and stroked Roza's cheek while smiling at her through the pain. I hope it was reassuring cause it was all I had._Damn I let my guard down_I thought in irony as I blacked out.

**RPOV**

**12 hours later**

_12 fucking hours and he still hasn't woken up_I thought in agony. Lissa and I rushed him to the infirmary while some kids were giving us weird looks. 'Cause I mean he's a big guy that was getting carried by one girl that looked like she should have a Whopper or a Big Mac every once in a while, and the other that looked like she shopped at Osh Gosh Bigosh! Okay okay that's a little much but I'm like 5'2 so I have my reasons!

Lissa healed him as soon as we got here and that was eleven hours and 30 minutes ago! I looked down at him from his bed and saw how peaceful he looked, so calm. The doctor said that he'd be fine and since Lissa healed him he just needed his rest and he'll wake up on his own.

_My poor baby_I thought in despair. I then sighed in anger/frustration as I replayed the encounter that I just had with my 'dad'.

***Flashback ***

**11 hours and 30 minutes ago**

**I was pacing back and forth in the infirmary's waiting room waiting for the doc's verdict with Lissa. When I turned around to where a whole in the floor from pacing so much, there**_**he**_**was. He looked at me and had the nerve to smile. All I saw was red. I ran at him but before I could wrap my fingers around his neck, his guardians grabbed hold of my arms and held me in place as I thrashed. A little of this was from the darkness I know but I still was mad as hell! He was still smiling but I saw the pang of sadness in his eyes.**_**Yeah you better be sorry!**_**I thought in complete anger.**

"**YOU! YOU DID THIS! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHY!" I screamed as tears started forming in my eyes. He looked hurt but then covered it up with a smile.**

**"I knew you got some traits from me and it wasn't just all Janine," he chuckled. I glared at him in disgust.**

**"I knew it! You are some type of pedophile that's been stalking me, and apparently my mom too!"**

**Now I was scared a little. I've seen how those girls on the news disappear off the face of the earth and are found weeks later in some old danky basement, dead. I'll be damned if that happened to me!**

**He laughed and I mean seriously just laughed, hard.**

**"N-no Noooo!" he stuttered in between laughs. Okay now I'm pretty sure he's a pedophile and a psycho now. Even some of his guardians laughed. After he had calmed down from his craziness, he looked at me.**

**"No Rosemarie I love you but not like that. I...I," he paused to take in a big breath, " I am your father." *Long long pause* ( I'm talking ten minutes here people!) Lissa was sitting on the sidelines taking this in just as I was.**

**"What do you mean I have no dad." He looked at me like I was crazy.**

**"Of course you have a dad Rosemarie," he said exasperatedly.**

"**Well if I did you're not it! I mean I know dads are supposed to despise their daughters boyfriends, but burning a hole in his leg really!" I screamed at him. He looked slightly amused then wiped it off his face when he saw the look on my face.**

"**Okay that may have been a little much -"**

**"A LITTLE!" I interrupted.**_**THIS CUNT! A LITTLE MY ASS! IF IT WASN'T FOR LISSA HE'D BE IN CRUTCHES!**_**I thought hotly. "B**

**ut," he continued, "he was trying to swallow you and was squeezing your ass! I THINK NOT YOUNG LADY!" He yelled trying to sound all fatherly. I looked at him in disbelief.**

**"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST WALTZ IN MY LIFE AND ACT ALL FATHERY NOW!" I screamed at him. He looked a little sad.**

"**HEY! IT WASN'T MY-" a nurse came into the waiting room looking pissed.**

**"CAN YOU BE CONSIDERATE OF THE OTHER CLIENTS HERE AND STOP YELLING!" she said while yelling her own self!**_**HA! BITCH YOUR YELLING RIGHT NOW!**_**I thought laughing inwardly at the irony of the moment. She then walked back in through the double doors. I looked over at my 'dad' and Lissa and both of their expressions mirrored what I was thinking.**

**We all just laughed for a second. All the tension was momentarily dispersed. He looked over at me.**

**"Okay well I'll be going now Rosemarie. I am in guest room 204," he said as if I was going to write it down or something.**_**HA! NO**_**I thought with a bitterness that surprised even me.**

**As he walked out His goons released me.**_**WOO! I can actually feel my arms now**_**I thought as the blood rushed into my arms.**

*** End of Flashback ***

I sighed as I looked down and realized Dimitri was shuffling slightly. I started running my fingers through his hair trying to help him come back to reality.

He opened his eyes and I sighed in content as his chocolate brown eyes looked into mine. He smiled one of his rare smiles, you know the ones that show all of his teeth. I smiled back at him just as brightly._I can't believe this beautiful creature is all mine!_I thought in happiness and giggled. He looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head.

He sat up to kiss me but the vertigo must have hit him because he laid his head right back down. "Haha easy there tiger. You've been asleep for twelve hours straight." He looked at me shocked and I nodded my head.

"WOW," was all he said. I could see him start to recall all the past events, and let me tell you an angry 6'4 badass Russian is not something you want directed at you. And he looks very angry.

The nurse that yelled at us walked in gave me a mean look then looked over to Dimitri with adoration._Oh hell no!_I thought pissed off. I snapped my fingers at her.

"Umm excuse me, what did you come in here for?" she huffed and rolled her eyes at me and began checking his charts and all that.

"Okay sweet cheeks your good to go, but I would advise you to be on bed rest one more day okay. If you need anything else just push the button," she said completely ignoring me and looking at him lustfully then walking out. He looked at me amused.

"What," I asked. "She was eye fucking you right in front of me!" He laughed and shook his head. "Can you help me out of here please? Hospitals creep me out," he said with a shudder.

It was my turn to giggle.

"Really you can face Strigoi with a bold face but when it comes to hospitals and needles the badass Dimitri Belikov almost pees his pants," I said with a giggle.

"Shut up Roza," he laughed. I helped him out of the bed and back into his clothes. We walked out into the waiting room. Lissa looked relieved and extra tired at the same time. Damn I should have made her go to her dorm.

"You gave me quite a scare there Guardian Belikov," she said tiredly. I smiled at her.

"Okay Liss go get some rest thank you for waiting with me but you need to rest more than I do," I said kindly.

She smiled at me thankfully.

"Okay Rose see ya later, Guardian Belikov," she said. I smiled at her, always so kind even on the brink of passing out.

"Oh wait Princess Vasilisa it's Dimitri," he smiled.

"As long as you call me Lissa," she said and smiled back.

"Got it," he said and saluted to her. She laughed and walked away.

"Come on Dimkait's time for me to nurse you," I purred using his nickname because I knew how much it turned him on.

He gulped loudly and looked at me warily.

"Should I be scared?" he asked. I smiled at his wariness.

"Yes very," I purred and giggled as I saw his face mixed between wariness, and lust.

_OOH YEAH I'M GONNA HAVE FUN TONIGHT!_I thought as we went back to his room.

**Okay peoples! Thanks for reading. LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW CAUSE IT KEEPS ME GOING AND IS REALLY REASSURING!**

**Oh and my betas story is SQUIREL ATTACKS AND PEANUT BUTTER lol its good honest! Kay remember what I said about reviewing or Dimka gets it!**

**-Q.P**


	4. Nurse Rosie

**Okay thank you for reviewing people. But I need more reviews please because they keep me going! And I'm greedy! JK LOL. But really people thank you. And of course KUDOS to tennessee-nut because I swear she always knows what to say! Oh yeah and read her stories! DO IT! You'll fall in love, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS I REALLY REALLY WISH THAT I DID THOUGH!**

**RPOV**

We were walking to Dimitri's room and I couldn't stop the bounce in my walk. I had a surprise for him!_I know that he's gonna love it!._As I looked at his face I still saw a little anger from the recent events in the commons. To be honest I was still angry myself but my anticipation for what was to come surpassed all that.

_Oooh don't worry Mr. Belikov, nurse Rosie is gonna fix that all up for you_. We were soon approaching his door and it was time to start my awesome surprise! Man I'm so excited!

I looked up at him lovingly and stroked his cheek. His anger immediately disappeared from his face at my touch. He smiled one of those lovely rare smiles at me again. Wow what are the odds of two in one day!

He leaned down to give me a kiss that was supposed to be short and sweet, but you know I wasn't having any of that! I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

When I felt his tongue lick along my bottom lip I moaned which he took as his cue to slip his tongue into my mouth.

"MMM," I moaned into his mouth. It felt so good as we both memorized every crook and nanny in each other's mouths.

Before things got to far I had to stop before I jump him right here and now. I sucked in a breath as I thought of all the things I could do to him right now. I looked him in the eyes,

"I will be right back," I grabbed him by his collar so that we were the same height, "and be ready for me." I practically moaned in his ear.

I saw his muscles flex and smiled in satisfaction. When I turned around and walked away I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back, so I put an extra sway in my hips._As if I need it_I thought cockily.

As I turned the corner I heard Dimitri say,

"that's not fair Roza." I smirked and kept walking to my dorm room.

**DPOV**

As soon as Roza disappeared around the corner I knew that I had to take a shower. A very very cold one. I love Roza with all my heart. All I could think about was her, when she was gone her smell, smile, hair, body, eyes,…taste. It was crazy how much I thought of this woman, and how many cold showers she always forced me to take. Never in my life have I had to do this, but with her it's like it's the new thing to do.

_Whoa shit that's cold!_I thought as I started to stroke my erection under the cold water, because obviously it didn't want to go down! The frigid water beat down my back as I placed my hand against the wall for support, because my legs were shaking uncontrollably. As I was about to reach my peak there was a knock at the door. I sighed in frustration and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around myself so I could answer the door. Whoever this was wasn't going to leave without me chewing a piece out of them!

I opened the door about to yell at whoever it was, but what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks._Oh my fucking gosh!_

Roza was standing in front of me with a nurse outfit on, red pumps, and red lipstick! Her long legs looked like they went for miles in those shoes. Her breasts were practically falling out of her top, not too skanky you know, just right. DAMN! I had to grab the towel that was around my waist because I was so hard I thought it was going to fall off! Shit she is trying to kill me! Her dark hair was spiraled down her back and she had a smirk on her face.

"See something you like_Dimka_?" I almost fell out from the way she said my nickname._HELL YEA I DO!_I shouted in my head. But what came out was,

"uhhh uhhh ummm." She was so beautiful that I couldn't do anything but stutter and gape like a fish.

She grabbed me by the front of my towel and pulled my body closer to hers. I bent down so that I could get close to her mouth,

"It's time to get you healthy." She moaned in my ear and kissed it. I growled and grabbed her by the waist, closed the door and pushed her against it.

Before she could even respond I started kissing her lips with passion.

"Roza why are you doing this to me," I gestured to her little outfit. It was such a turn on. I didn't even know how to approach this. If I ripped it off she might be mad at me, but if I don't, then I will surely combust from all the heat of this moment._Okay that was a little much but you know what I mean._

I picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist successfully pushing my towel off my body. I walked us over to the bed and laid her down.

"You have too much on Roza," I said. She looked me in the eyes as she started to take her heels off. My hands shot out to stop her and she looked up at me confused. "Leave the pumps and stockings on," I said. She smiled and took off her mini skirt very very slowly. I was about to just rip it off her but instead sucked in a sharp breath when I saw that she didn't have any panties on. She smirked at this and proceeded to pull the skirt down her lean legs. Then she started unbuttoning her top and Good lord! She didn't have a bra on either!

I bent down to take one of her plump breasts in my mouth and sucked hard.

"Ohh yess!" She was moaning and writhing under me. When I switched breasts it started a new wave of moans that were a little louder. I loved that I could do this to her. She flipped us over so that she was in top and gave me a devilish smile. "My turn_Dimka_," she moaned in my ear. I was already at attention, but that little word coming out of her plump lips made me so hard that it hurt.

I groaned out when she started to kiss and suck down my chest. She dipped her tongue into my belly button like I did to her our first night together. I guess it did tickle a little bit. Then, she started kissing the sharp v cut that led to my southern areas. When she reached her intended destination, she started to lick my shaft. I sucked in a sharp breath when she kissed my tip.

I was looking at her the whole time not trying to miss any of this. She put me all the way in until I reached the back of her throat, and then pumped the rest that she couldn't fit in her mouth.

She started moaning around me and it felt awesome but I'm not going to cum in her mouth again. It just feels like I'm disrespecting her or something. I pulled her up and rolled her on her back.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked sadly._Oh no now I went and hurt her feelings._

"No Roza I don't want to come without me being in you," I said. She smiled and nodded.

I slowly pushed myself into her. We both moaned when I was all the way in. "Your so tight Roza." She smiled and wiggled to signal she was ready. I started to move slowly at first and then started going faster and deeper. I was in so deep it felt like I was in her stomach.

"Yes yes yes, OH FUCK ME YES!,' She kept chanting. I was close and I knew she was too. I pulled her leg up on my shoulder so I could get her at a different angle. We were so close I could feel her pulsing around me. One more pull and then she came, pulling me with her.

"OOH YESS OH DIMITRI OOOH YES!" She screamed/moaned at me. I smiled, I loved it when she said my name. We were still panting hard a couple minutes after.

"I love you Roza," I told her lovingly.

"I love you too Dimka," she said sleepily. Five minutes later we were both cuddled up under my blanket fast asleep.

**MPOV**

"Hey Mikhail you can take a break there's enough guardians here," Abe told me. I sighed in relief, guardians might be trained to stay up but that doesn't mean we don't need sleep.

I was walking past the guardian dorms when I heard something that will forever be ingrained in my mind. It was Rose and some man moaning! I pressed my ear to the door and heard Rose screaming in pleasure.

"Yes yes yes, OH FUCK ME YES!" Noooo! How could this happen! I've wanted her first! Loved her first!

I never knew how much I loved her until I saw her today. She is so beautiful with her long dark hair. Her eyes were so chocolaty brown and big, you could swim in them. Her body so curvy that any man would die for it. I mean come on who wouldn't want her. I saw her talking with Lord Ozera and Stan when I had to do a quick look over for any dangers. It looked like he was yelling at her for whatever reason.

That's who she's probably in there with, either Lord Ozera or Stan. I have never been so angry in my life! I walked away thinking of all the ways I could win her over. Oh and believe me I will win her over! I have never been so sure of myself. I smiled as I continued my walk to the guest dorms.

**CAN ANYONE SAY PEDOPHILE! Review please it would mean very much to me.**


	5. Aren't Family Reunions Great

**Aren't family reunions great-_-**

**Okay so I'm going to try and make my chapters longer this one probably isn't going to be as long because I'm trying to just get this out to you guys okay. BKA-BETTER KNOWN AS just in case. I know most of you guys know what I mean but if it was the other way around I don't think I would of got it lol. like OOC what the hell does that mean I know I sound really amateur to some of you guys but damn I've been seeing that everywhere, I'm guessing it means out of character or out of context. But whatever enough of the talk lol on with the story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RICHELLE MEAD...except for some of the little things lol but anyways...**

**RPOV**

Okay so I know I said I wasn't going to, but I have to go and see Abe. I feel weak for going to him but I need answers...There's no other reason for me going. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself. Okay I'd be lying if I told someone that I didn't miss him...Big time. I mean mostly all I want to know is why he left. I can be good...most of the time...sometimes...on occasions...okay well you know what I mean. Whatever I did couldn't have been that bad, and if it wasn't me then I could understand if it was my mom. Harsh but true. My mom's not the easiest person to live with.

So this is me walking to guest room 204 when I hear my name being called by someone.

"Rose is that you?" When I turn around I see that's it's one of my dad's "guardians" bka 'goons'. I think his name is Michel, Malik, uuuuhhhmm oh yea! Mikhail.

"Umm yea?" he was staring at me and it made me a little uncomfortable. He looked older than me I'm talking like 40, and that's just gross. That's like me dating my dad. UGH. I shivered in disgust and he noticed. I think he thought it was out of lust because he got closer and he was already invading my privacy bubble area.

I backed up so there was some space between me and the creepo.

"Um what do you need?" I asked to get him to stop looking at my body. It worked thank bob.**(and yes bob because I LOVE SPONGEBOB okay back to the story ;p)**This guy was really beginning to creep me out and if he doesn't back up I'm going to make it so he can't reproduce!

"You know what I need Rosemarie." he said awfully creepily.

"Umm well whatever it is I don't think you'll be able to find it here because I have nothing for you." I said as I started to back up so far my back was touching the wall.

"Yes you do Rose and you're going to give it to me," he said and as crazy as it is I felt myself being compelled! He's using compulsion on me!

I looked at him disoriented for a moment. I shook off the compulsion and kneed him in the balls and ran out of that place. I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life! I ran to my dad's door and was pounding on it with all I had in me.

The door swung open and I jumped into my father's arms sobbing. I was so confused! All types of things were running through my head things like..._How can a Dhampir compel? Why does he want me? Why am I hugging my father when I'm supposed to be mad at him. _I just didn't know what to do like my mind is just overloaded with questions.

"Kiz! What's wrong baby? Was it that douche Dimitri? I told you I didn't like him!" I laughed at the obscurity of the moment.**(sorry if it seems like I'm making up words it's only cause there's no spellcheck on this thing and I don't know how to turn it on! bka back to the story...for future reference:])**Dimitri would never make me cry like this. I shook my head in the crook in between his shoulder. I didn't know how tall he was until this moment, but he's really tall! To me anyways, to other people he's probably average.

"Well then tell me who it was so I can beast his ass!" He yelled. I told him who it was and he paused and looked at me. "Are you sure kiz? Are you sure it was him?" he asked.

"Yes baba." I whispered as I sniffled into his shirt. He chuckled darkly.

"lanet olsun and I really wanted to beat Dimitri's ass." I looked up at him disapprovingly and he smiled down at me. I never knew how much he truly missed me until this moment when he was looking at me with such pride and happiness, it made my own heart swell.

"I've really missed you baba." I told him with love in my voice. He smiled down at me, kissed me on the cheek and then got a serious look on his face. I knew what was coming next.

"So tell me what happened kiz." I started tearing up again and proceeded to tell him the story while he sat there and listened intently.

"I-I was just coming over to y-your room t-to talk things through with you and then Mikhail came and was acting all creepy and was telling me 'you know what I want Rose'. Then he got all close and, don't think I'm crazy right now but when he said that, I could feel myself getting compelled! It was so crazy and I don't even know how to explain to you how confused I am. I just want to be a regular teenager with a hot Russian boyfriend and let everything fall in place!" I wailed at him as he patted my back and wiped the tears off my cheek.

"Go to Dimitri, tell him what happened and then tell him to meet me." I gave him a weary look and he laughed and raised his hands in the air in surrender. "I am with good intentions, I promise. It's Mikhail that has the beef coming to him." I smiled, shook my head, kissed him on the cheek and left.

**DPOV**

I was walking around doing my routes when my phone went off. I looked at it and saw that it was a text message. I read what it said.

**Roza:**_Come meet me at my dorm in 5._

**Me:**_I'm comin ;-)_

I closed my phone and made my way to Roza's dorm room. On my way to her room I ran into Guardian Hathaway. As in Guardian Janine Hathaway. Can anyone say awkward...

"Hello, Belikov." She gave me her hand and I took it out of respect.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway." I greeted back respectfully.

"Please call me Janine." she said. It was a little awkward but I nodded my head out of respect.

"So where are you headed Belikov?" she asked curiously. Yeah how do you say 'Oh I'm just going to go to your underage daughter's room to possibly have sexual intercourse, oh and did I mention that I'm her mentor. But it's okay because, she's going to be 18 in a month...oh yeah you already know this because she's your daughter.' If I was to say that, that would be a V8 moment for me.

"Oh I was actually headed to Roz-Rose's room." I had to catch myself from calling her by her Russian name to her mom. That would tip her off more than anything. Although, I'm really surprised she doesn't know or that the front office hasn't called us up for our little stunt in the commons yesterday.

"Oh that's funny that's where I'm going to, we can go together. What are you going to her room for, is she in trouble?" She asked irritated. I don't like how she's only been here for 10 minutes and is already accusing her of something.

"No, I just have to discuss training schedules with her." I was lying my ass off. She seemed surprised.

"Oh okay, well we can still head there together I wanted to discuss shifts with you anyways." I sighed internally. Moms are always such cock blockers. Well this will help us not to touch one another, we were supposed to be keeping a low profile anyways. But of course, the moment we're in public we totally throw caution out the window and start attacking each other like wild animals. Huh but it was worth it.

We were discussing shifts and when I knocked on the door Rose opened the door with tears streaming down her face. I was immediately alerted. I don't even think she saw her mom, either that or she ignored her. She pulled me into her room and slammed the door in her mother's face. She hugged me so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe, and that's an accomplishment.

"What's wrong Roza? You have to stop crying, tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her. She was still sniffling and I couldn't exactly hear her but I knew she was saying something. I pulled back to look at her. "Honey you have to speak up, I can't understand you." She was trying to stop crying and I let her take her time, just kissing off her tears and wiping them off with my thumbs. Finally she was ready to speak after some deep breaths and some soft words from me.

"Mikhail." Was all she said at first for a while, and I let her take her time but I was dying for her to elaborate. Then, she proceeded to tell me what all went down in the last 30 min. She also told me that Abe Mazur was her father. It wasn't that big of a shock. Now that she's said it, I can't believe I didn't see it before. It explains her attitude.

I am so furious, furious is a made up word we need a new word for this...EXPLOSIVE! I'm killing him. Me and Abe are going to talk the plan through and then I'm kicking his ass. There's no other way for me to say it. He's either going to die or badly hurt...badly badly hurt. All I see is red.

"Dimitri...DIMITRI!" I was so mad that I didn't hear Rose calling me until she had to start yelling. I'm so mad!

"Was that my mom at the door?" she asks me. Oh shit I forgot all about Janine! Oh man I'm in deep shit if we end up being alone again.

"Yea, she said she was coming to come speak with you. Sorry I forgot to tell you." She sighs and walks to the door. I kiss her before she opens the door and leave when she does open it.

It's time to go and handle business. I say goodbye to Janine and keep walking to go see Abe to plot Mikhail's death because, I know that's the only reason that he would want me in this situation. You know, I'm already starting to like this man.

**RPOV**

I look at the woman who's been out of my life for almost 12 years now.

"Hello Rosemarie." She says curtly.

"Hey Janine." I say with fake enthusiasm. I swear if this excuse for a mom says anything rude I'm slamming the door in her face. Oooooooh man...AREN'T FAMILY REUNIONS GREAT!

-_- ...NOT.

**Okay so tell me again what you think. R&R. Oh yeah and sorry again for the wait.**


	6. If Only I Was Normal

**IF ONLY I WAS NORMAL...**

**Okay peeps. Sorry this chapter isn't as long, I was having writers block. My beta loves me again and has a big enough heart to let me back into her thoughts! Thank GOD to that because lord knows, I would be still thinking about what I should put on here for you guys. SIGH. Okay and on with the story...**

**RPOV**

Sigh, I can't even believe she's here, and for what? I mean all she's probably going to say to me is how she is sorry and how she wants to make it up, but I don't want to hear that. AT ALL. All I want to do is sit down with my Russian and cry about how confused I am until he kisses me and makes it all better.

Although, since I can't do that then I want to sit and sob with Liss, but of course she has to come when I'm at my worst. Now I have to listen to her sob story. Ugh! I just wish she'd go away for like 5 seconds so I can go sob to Lissa and get it out of my system.

"Listen Rose, I know you think I'm about to give you this big long sob story about how I just want you back in my life. No. I'm just going to tell you what happened. Me and your father fell in love when we met at a little get together at a lodge in Turkey. I was guarding my Moroi. When we met, I saw him as a threat because I knew of his past alterations. I was scanning the room for him, because I always wanted him within my line of eyesight. When I finally found him, I guess he felt my stare because he looked straight at me. It felt like he was looking into my soul, and I his. I have never been able to look away again. We fell in love instantly. I can't explain to you how I was and still am in love with your father." She sighed dreamily with a faraway look on her face. Then her face went hard. "Although, when you were four I couldn't take the pressure of my charge always asking where I went on my trips, and people always regarding me wrongly. I guess some knew of our secret life. I had to leave Rose. I couldn't just sit there and take that. I still loved your father but, I was young and didn't know how to handle it so I ran," and there people was my mother's loving I'm sorry speech.

I was speechless. Okay that was a lie, I had many things to say to my mother but none of them really fit. For the first time in my life, I felt sympathy for my mom. I never knew this day would come so now that it has, I didn't know how to handle it.

My eyes started to tear up a bit and I tried to wipe off my trader tears so that my mom wouldn't see, but then stopped. I actually wanted her to see. I wanted her to see all the pain that she has caused me all these years. For her to see that it wasn't okay but that I understand. That I can forgive and make a relationship with her. I mean I'm not cold hearted...okay well most of the time I'm not.

She held her arms out to me and I went to them. I know this probably looks a little awkward because she's probably the only family member that I'm taller than.

"I-I forgive you," was all I said, and knew she understood the meaning behind my words. She knew she was forgiven but wasn't my favorite person and understood that. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders because I've missed her. No matter what I say, I've missed her just as much as I've missed my dad.

After a while we stopped crying and just smiled at each other. I couldn't believe my mom has missed me just as much. It makes me happy that she wasn't thinking of me as a nuisance to her life. I really feel like I have a little of my old life back, even though I don't really remember my old life. Oh yea which reminds me.

"Mom I have something to tell you..." I said tentatively. Being the kickass guardian she is, she noticed my change immediately.

"What is it Rose?" she asked back just as remotely.

"Um...dad's back..." She said nothing, silence. Then, finally she took a deep breath and started laughing. I looked at her strangely, I knew I got my offness from someone and dad just doesn't seem like the one to hold those genes.

"WOOO goodness Rose don't scare me like that. Don't get mad but I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something." She said. Oh yeah I mean how could I not get mad from that?

"Oh honey I already knew that. That's partially the reason I came back. I have to explain some things. Like why I left and so on..." she said.

"So mom, why did you leave?" I asked curiously. I mean since were being honest, at least she can tell me this.

"Well part of it was the reason I told you, and the other part is because one of his guardians did things that you're not supposed to do to your charges lover and wife-" I had to interrupt.

"Wait! You and dad were married!" That's preposterous. I can't believe they were married and she left when she could of just kicked whoever it was in the balls! At least that would have been my choice in actions!

She chose not to answer my question.

"Well yes but obviously Mikhail didn't care-" I interrupted again.

"Mikhail! He got you to! I swear that man is sick!" She looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

"PLEASE ,please, please, Rose don't tell me he's touched you to!" she was pleading for me to say no.

"No mom he tried to but I kicked him in the balls! Why didn't you?" She looked ashamed and didn't look like she wanted to share. Well to bad for her cause she's sharing!

"I tried. I tried so hard Rose to get away but as crazy as this sounds he compelled me to sit there and let him rape me! R-Rose it w-was soooo hooooorrible!" She was sobbing now. I started to pat her on the back for comfort.

"Oh mom he tried that on me to! I guess it's good that I have you and dad's stubbornness to shield me!" I was whispering so I didn't startle her.

It's so crazy how the roles have changed after we just got acquainted with each other. I feel like I need to comfort her with all my love in the world. So this is what moms feel like...? Hmmm. I was so furious at this degrading man! Mad for all the women I know that he's touched. Mad for all the women he will continue to touch if someone doesn't deal with this scumbag.

"Okay mom hold on for like 5 seconds, just go and sit down on the bed okay?" she nodded her head and went to sit down. I pulled out my phone and texted Dimitri.

_You'll never believe this! But Mikhail raped my mom! -Roza_

_No way! OH IM TELLING ABE AND WERE HANDLING THIS DOUCHE! –Dimitri (-8_

_okay ily -Roza_

_okay love you too! (: -Dimitri (-8_

I smiled and closed my phone. Oh Mikhail is so going to get it! Me and my mom hugged and I held her in my bed until we fell asleep waiting for our men to come back victorious. My last thought before I fell asleep was, if only I was normal maybe I would be stressing for my next exam and not for my mom's rapist to get beat up... huh If only.

**Okay! again sorry it's so short just trying to get it up for you guys since I missed a day...Review please much love to everyone especially my beta see you guys next chapter!**

**-Q.P**


	7. Think About Your Actions

**THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS!**

**Okay people I know it hasn't been that long for you guys, but I feel like it's been a long time. I just hate lagging and those months were serious lags lol. Okay anyways this chapter is going to basically go over Abe and Dimitri confronting Mikhail. What's going to happen when they do? Do you know, cause I don't haha.**

**Okay on to the story hope you enjoy!**

**DPOV**

I can't believe this asshole! He did not only try to touch my Roza, but he touched her mother too! This man is an absolute psycho in every sense of the word! If me and Rose ever had a child this would be the type of person I would kill for them! I just cannot wrap my head around how serious this is! I mean what if he decided that Rose was smoking when she was four and took advantage of her! Okay well before I get too riled up I should probably mention this too her father and see how he handles this.

It's funny I used to hate him more than anyone in the world, but ever since we talked about how we were going to handle this excuse of a man the first time. Well let's just say that team Belikov and Mazur were to be feared throughout the Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi nation! I still can't believe how we became friends over violence...

*****Flashback*****

**I was just walking back from seeing Roza and I was madder than ever! If this Mikhail thought that he could get away with messing with one of the Hathaway women he already has something coming, but two! Oh and now I have to team up with the douche that put a hole in my leg, who just happens to be Roza's papa! Can this day get anymore fun! As I reached his room I knocked and he opened the door. He stared me up and down for a moment. I was surprised to find that he wasn't that shorter than me. Maybe to my nose.**

**"Belikov." He said curtly.**

**"Abe." I said back just as short. I knew we were acting foolish did I care...NO. I mean for goodness sakes he put a fucking hole in my leg for kissing Rose. If that isn't extreme then I don't know what is.**

**"You're here to discuss Mikhail." he stated to stop the stare down we were having. Obviously he didn't like silence. I stared at him for a while before answering.**

**"Yes." He looked exasperated and irritated. Guess he's uncomfortable. Psst like I care. He looked like he really wanted to say something so I waited while giving him the hardest face because I knew it made people uncomfortable.**

**"Look Dimitri. I know we started off on a bad note and I'm very sorry. I guess I should have known the situation better. But it still doesn't matter. I'm very surprised Kirova hasn't confronted you guys yet." He made total sense. and I hated him for it. I shouldn't, I should be mad. But let's be real, I'm a real softy. Especially in this situation. I sighed in defeat.**

**"Huh fine but any funniness and I'll just handle Mikhail myself!"**

**And from then on we have been friends...sad for two grown men we know...**

*****end of flashback*****

So this is me walking to go meet Abe to discuss Mikhail's other secret fantasy that he tried to bring to life!. Ugh that man makes me sick. I hope he goes to jail then he will have all the friends that are willing to help him with his sick fantasies there!

_Knock Knock Knock,, _if Abe didn't know me he would think I was the police or something. "Give me 5 seconds Belikov!" I smirked to myself, he kind of grows on you. He opened the door and looked seriously curious as to why I was here. Huh funny I would have thought Rose would have texted him before I got here.

"Your so called 'friend/guardian' has done yet another unforgivable thing!" He expression went from curious to confused, surprised, blank, to finally angry. I didn't know a man's face could have all those emotions at once. I knew this sucked for him because Mikhail has been basically family for almost 20 years, but real family comes first. That's how it always was and will be.

"What happened Dimitri?" He asked timidly. I would too if I found out the man that tried to rape my daughter has done something else ghastly.

"Umm well first off let me tell you that Guardian Hathaway is here. He looked shocked. Well he thought that was shocking. Oh Mr. Mazur the best part has yet to come. He waited for the rest of what I had to say.

"Out with it Belikov!" he yelled impatiently.

_RIP IT OFF LIKE A BANDAID! RIP IT OFF LIKE A BANDAID! _I kept chanting to myself.

"Mikhail raped Janine." Silence. Complete and utter silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. His face went red. His eyes were red like Roza's when I wake her up and she looks as if she wants to strangle me, which she has once before. He looked demonic. He drew a breath in for what I knew was going to be one hell of a shout. I prepared my ears for the upcoming onslaught.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! BELIKOV TELL ME YOUR LYING! NO HELL NO! THIS FUCKER IS GOING DOWN! and he's going down _very _crispy" His voice had lowered to an angry whisper. He looked ready to kill. I was actually scared for Mikhail. I have a feeling that today Mikhail is either going to die, or he's going to be worse than I was when I got burned in the commons.

Abe slammed the door shut and we started walking towards where I knew Mikhail was having his lunch for his break, just as I would've been, but when Rose sent me that text message I couldn't eat.

Halfway there, I think Abe kind of forgot I was with him. He was only focused on the task at hand. He was practically running. The only reason I could keep up with him was for my long legs.

When we spotted Mikhail all I saw was blistering red. Mikhail was going to die. See the fact of the matter is, he did not only mess with one but two Hathaway's, which just happened to be both of our women.

"Mikhail! get your ass over here now!" Abe was fuming. People were looking at him like he was crazy, but when they saw MY face they turned their heads afraid that I would turn this look on them.

Mikhail ran up to us attempting to look 'innocent'. Ha! As if dickwad! _Dickwad? I've been hanging around Roza waaay too much._

"Yes Abe, Belikov?" he asked curiously. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. I carried him by his shirt all the way into the men's bathroom and Abe locked the door behind him. A little weird to non-knower's but I don't give a damn! This asshole is getting an ass beating! He finally realized that this was not a game and he's in trouble. He looked like he was going to pee his pants. Matter of fact I think I can smell urine. I looked down and there was a wet spot on his pants. Haha! What a man! Can take on women but when it comes to men he pees his pants. Fuckin baby.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING MY ROZA AND ABE'S JANINE LIKE THAT!" he was speechless. "ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!" I slammed him against the wall again, harder this time. I was beyond angry. I didn't even know what to call it. Abe even looked a little startled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" that excuse of a man said like a scared little girl, then Abe got in his face.

"YOU SCUMBAG DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU RAPED JANINE. I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I'LL FIND THAT OUT TOO!" Then Abe got all quiet. "How could you? That was my wife Mikhail. My wife! What the hell!" He looked ready to yell and cry at the same time. I had to cover up for him.

"You know that this is a felony. Rape! Atemptive rape! You fucked up!" I yelled so loud I'm surprised that he didn't go deaf. Hell, I'm surprised I didn't go deaf!

The excuse of a man finally spoke up.

"Well maybe if you two cared for them more they wouldn't be having time to be alone with me." We both looked at him incredulously. Then at each other, then back at him. I had no words to even respond to that comment. That's how ridiculous that statement was.

After an hour of showing that asshole how ridiculous we thought that was, we walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. We were smiling so hard our cheeks hurt. I brushed off my shoulders, smoothed off my shirt. Abe was doing the same. I looked around and everyone was gone, they probably heard everything. Even though they are all gone back to their duties I know we'll be the talk of the academy for a while. To be honest I don't care.

Maybe next time that cumdog-**and yes I meant cumdog-**should think about his actions!

**RPOV**

I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. I felt around and came in contact with something warm and hard. I smiled. Dimitri's home.

"Hey baby" I whispered to him and kissed him on the lips. When I opened my eyes I was looking down at my mother."AHHHHHH! EWWWWW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" I was wiping my lips off on my shirt sleeve. She was doing the same. YUCK!

"Rose what the hell was that!" She was looking at me in horror. Why did you just kiss me, and who is your baby?" She asked while still wiping off her lips in her sleeve. I purposely ignored the question at the end, and acted as if I didn't hear it.

"Mom that's gross! Blech! We are never speaking of this ever!." When I looked at her she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. I took that as an opportunity to change the subject away from Dimitri, and laughed with her. It wasn't that hard to fake, actually I wasn't faking, this is kind of funny.

"Um yeah now that our awkward moment is over, have you heard from your father?" She asked desperately. I knew she missed dad, and I bet my life that he missed her too. I smiled at her and checked my text messages. I had one from Dimitri.

_Dimitri[-8: Roza text me when you wake up honey_

_Me: I'm awake. How'd it go hun?_

_Dimitri[-8: It went amazing tell your mom to go meet Abe and then come to me? ;-}_

_Me: of course I will, just give me a second. ;-*_

_Dimitri[-8: Okay see you soon ily:)_

_Me: Ily2 ;D_

I smiled, closed my phone and realized my mom was staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable under her stare. Her expression made me feel like a 5 year old who got her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Why are you smiling so big Rose?" She questioned me looking for any change in my expression.

"Oh it was just dad and he said to go meet him..." She just sat there still looking at me. "Now." When I said that it looked like it all started to click in her head. She giggled jumped up and ran out the door, like a teenager getting ready to see her boyfriend.

I stared after my mom, did she just giggle? I smiled at my mom's antics and brushed my teeth and my hair, took a shower and then I went to go see my man.

**JPOV**

I was in such a rush to see Abe that I forgot to brush my teeth and hair. I panicked and went to the nearest ladies bathroom. I brushed through my hair with my portable brush from my purse, grabbed a stick of gum and scraped my teeth.

When I got to Abe's door, I knocked. The door swung open to Abe. We both just stood there too shocked to say anything.

**Okay I'm a bitch, cliffhangers suck yadayada. Hope you guys like this chap! R&R. ILY!**

**-Q.P**


	8. Reunited and it Feels So Goood

**REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOD!**

**Okay People special thanks to Tennessee-nut for taking this chap over with me. COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU BAAAABY! LOL. And another special thanks toItaSaku1. Girl your reviews keep me going! Okay now on with the story!**

**AbePOV**

All I could do was stare. Janine's even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair, still the same silky shiny red that I loved to run my fingers through. Her eyes, still the same color of a luscious cascading grass field that always feels like home when I look in them. Her nose still with the cute little arch I loved to kiss. If I get started on her lips I won't be able to concentrate on what the rest of her looks like, because I'll be kissing her lips so long that I'll forget everything else.**(Picture of all my characters, on my profile...)**

We were still standing there not saying anything. I mean what is there to say?_So yea how have you been? 'Cause you know I haven't seen you since you left my life with my child. But I still love you. Oh you've been good? Me tooooo._

No. I would never say that to her. Now that I know part of the reason she left it softens the blow. Although, we could've just talked it out. I mean we were _married._I just don't know why she didn't tell me so I could've kicked his ass. Just like I did now. I smiled evilly in my head.

"Uh...I...Abe..." She said so quietly that I only caught the just of what she said and put the pieces together. I smiled at her. She's still the shy yet bold woman that I loved. When she smiled back at me and showed her pearly white teeth, I almost attacked her right then and there. She just doesn't know how much she affects me. I love her so much.

I knew we probably looked silly just standing there staring at each other, but did I care? Nope I sure didn't. I could stare at her forever and never grow tired. I still remember her cute little beauty mark on her lower back that I could never resist to kiss whenever I saw it. I looked directly into her eyes, searching her soul for the feelings that I knew were still there.

When she looked back into my eyes, she looked a little hurt. I was confused at first, then I remembered that I never said hi back. Ugh this woman. I chuckled inwardly.

"Hello Janine." Ugh I hated how formal that sounded. She looked a little more hurt, and I just wanted to take that hurt completely off her face. "Do you want to come in?" She smiled and walked right passed me. Man I love her. I couldn't help but be a little perverted and stare at her plump ass. Okay I was trying to be perverted but what can I say, I'm a man. She went to sit on my bed and when she turned and smiled at me, I could see humor in her eyes. I knew she knew I was staring at her. I smiled and walked and sat down next to her.

She seemed a little tense after I sat down. I looked over at her confused that I did something but she was looking at the floor with a complex expression. I knew she had things on her mind. I waited patiently for her to get her thoughts in order. When she finally looked at me, I could see that she had something to say. I smiled at her, encouraging her to say what's on her mind.

"Abe." she started. " I have many things to tell you, and I need to be honest with you. I love you. I always have, I just don't know how to explain to you how hard it was for me to walk out the door"

"Then why did you?" I interrupted.

She looked so sad and scared that all I wanted to do was hold her, but I'm not letting her go that easy. I had to hear what she had to say.

"Abe I tried to stay I really did, but all those people looking at me like I was an abomination. I couldn't take it." She grew real quiet and I saw tears gathering in her eyes. _Be strong Abe! _I had to tell myself so that I could hear what she had to say. When she started talking she was whispering so I had to lean in because she was so quiet. "Then...Mikhail raped me. I-I just couldn't take the pressure of not being able to tell you." She was crying now. I hugged her to me with all I had.

"Why couldn't you tell me honey?" I whispered to her so that I didn't startle her. She started to fidget with her ears, something she did when she was upset.

" B-Because Abe he put me under compulsion to let him rape me but to not tell you. The only way that I could tell you is if I was divorced to you. So I got a divorce. I was going to tell you but then I knew he lied to me because I tried to tell you, but couldn't. I-It was sooo hard A-Abe that's why I made up that excuse to you. After I left, I've been trying to tell you but, I couldn't. My mind would just steer me away to the point to where I would forget why I was grabbing the phone. He hurt me Abe. He hurt us as a family."

I was speechless. All I could do was hold her and reassure that I would make it better. After a while, her sniffles got quieter and quieter until I heard a light snore. I smiled and laid her down into my bed. I got under with her and tucked us in so that we could stay warm. It was so cold in here. My final thought before I fell asleep was, _No matter what that sucker does we will always be okay. _I smiled and fell asleep next to the love of my life.

**MPOV**

UGH! My body hurt all over. I couldn't believe that I was in this much pain. I also couldn't believe that it was Belikov! All this time I thought it was the stuck up royal or the rude teacher. But no. The damn private trainer! The one that's closest to her!

I just want to know who the hell does he think he is! I loved and knew her first. SHE IS MINE! And that Abe! My supposed to be friend! I can't believe he beat me up for that skank of a guardian. I guess it wasn't bro's before hoes in this situation! And man was she a hoe! That's why everyone always talked about her! She's a hoe!

The truth is that I loved Janine first and Abe stole her from me! So I raped her. That was also the time that I realized that I could compel. She enjoyed every moment of it. She was screaming and crying and I just loved it. I smiled as I remembered our 'special time' together.

****Flashback****

**I was running my errands for Abe. And all I could think about was Janine. Always Janine. I could never get her out of my mind. The way she smiled, laughed talked. Just JANINE. All the time. I loved her. But she loved Abe. I mean he's my man, but he knew I loved her. Yet he married her. So I spread the rumor that she's a blood whore with Abe. It was meant to be for Abe, but instead it affected Janine.**

**When I saw her in the hallway I smiled and stopped to talk to her.**

**"Hey Janine, how are you?" I was genuinely interested.**

**"I'm fine thanks." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm. I don't know what came over me but I just needed to feel her and hold her. I had the need to fuck her, and it was strong. I saw a closet door and pulled her in there.**

**"Mikhail what are you doing!" She shrieked at me. "Let me go now!" She was struggling and trying to break free of me but I had a strong hold on her.**

**I looked her directly in the eyes and held her gaze. I don't know what came over me but it felt like the right thing to do.**

**"You are going to let me touch you Janine. If Abe asks why you're in pain, tell him you trained to hard." She nodded her head mutely. **_**Wow I can compel! How awesome!**_

**I grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her with all my might and she didn't fight it. When I pulled back to look at her it looked as if she was trying to fight the compulsion.**

**I then proceeded to fuck her brains out while she sat there and took it.**

****end flashback****

_Ahh good times_I thought as I started limping to my guest room. I don't care what I have to do, but one day her daughter will have the same fate.

**RPOV**

I was walking to Dimitri's room. I was constantly looking over my shoulder for Mikhail. That man is a straight creep. I can't believe he raped my mom and then tried to do the same to me! He seriously needs help.

I let all those thoughts rush out of my mind as I knocked on Dimitri's door. The door opened quickly and I sighed in relief as I saw his beautiful face. I really really love this man. I smiled and got on my tippy toes as he bent down so that we could kiss.

The kiss started off slow, but of course I wasn't having any of that! I pushed up against him so that we would be in the cover of his room and continued to kiss him with all my might.

This man is really amazing. I tugged at his shirt so that he would get the message that I didn't want him to have it on. He quickly got the message and pulled it off. We broke apart momentarily so that he could pull it all the way off. As soon as he had it off we were attacking each other again. Damn he's so sexy!

I was rubbing my hands against his chest in adoration and when he flexed his muscles, I couldn't control myself anymore. I just let all my self-restraint run out the door-as if I had any- as I started attacking his chest.

We were now on the bed with me on top of him, and I don't know how we got in this position but I was not complaining. He pulled off my shirt and started rubbing his hands against my stomach and it felt so good that I moaned in pleasure. His hands were so rough but soft at the same time if that made sense.

We kept wrestling until we our clothes and underwear were in a pile on the floor. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me for permission. I nodded my head and he pushed his large self all the way in until he had filled me completely. We both sighed when he was finally all the way in. As we started the dance that's as old as time, I swear I heard angels singing. I know I said this already, but I LOVE THIS MAN.

**Okay people thanks for reading! Do you guys want an Abe and Janine M scene in the next chapter? Tell me yes or no and I'll tally them up. R&R LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Q.P**


	9. Woow Didn't See THAT Coming

**WOW DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING...**

**Okay Peoples! There was a county wide power outage while I was writing this. So I had to re-write EVERYTHING! So just wanted you guys to know that I didn't give up on y'all.**

**Faxlover 101: Haha yeah that's what I was thinking too. It would be extra funny! I'll see what I can do:)**

**Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel: Thanks! I try I try...lol. And yea I'll see what I can do so everyone can enjoy it, and so it's not awkward at the same time.**

**SpiritFighting: I'll see what I can do so it's not so bad but I promise you'll like it and not be grossed out. I was talking to my beta about that because I thought the same thing.**

**ItaSaku1: Well I'm glad you're glad. Thanks I really was trying to keep it as cupcake as possible for that chapter and I'll explain how she could explain in this chapter. I know,**_**I**_**was mad at him while I was writing it the last chapter, and of course I would never leave my characters unprotected! lol. I am still deciding how to write the Janine and Abe, but I know it's going to be funny! Thank you very much, I really thought that this story was going to come out bad but it didn't and I thank my savior and lucky stars for that!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! It feels really good to have them::))**

**Okay...now that I've done that...on with the story;)**

**JPOV**

I was starting to wake up from my sleep. As I was waking up, I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in a really really really long time. Love. The kind of love that makes you want to sing, even when you know that you sing like a dying animal. I was wondering why I felt this way when I heard some shuffling next to me on the bed. My body went as ridged as a piece of wood as I looked over my shoulder. As soon as I saw him, all of yesterday's events came rushing back to me. Abe. I was almost jumping out of my skin I was so happy to see he was still here. I thought that he would have for sure thought that after he saw my face all snotty and gross, he would have ran without a second thought. I should have trusted him more. I love him so much! I still have to finish telling him the rest of the story because yesterday I was just too vulnerable. I didn't have the nerve to tell him the rest of the story but now that I have gotten the rest and mind power I can tell him._I'm ready for this._I thought as I smiled up at him. He was staring at me with the same feelings that I was feeling inside so I knew I had the same expression.

I rubbed his cheek with my palm, and he leaned into my hand. I smiled and kissed his other cheek._Okay I have to tell him now before I forget everything else._I thought as I stared at his lips and shivered. Ah did I tell you that I love this man because I really do.

"Um Abe I have something to tell you." I said cautiously. He looked into my eyes as if looking for something. Whatever he was looking for I guess he found because he nodded his head as if saying_go on_." Well remember when I explained to you that all these years I couldn't tell you that Mikhail raped me?" He nodded his head so I continued. " Well I don't know how I could tell you now but I could. I just wish I knew, but when I came here it was like I had to tell you or I was going to die if I didn't. It was a necessity. I just wish why it felt so urgent. Something doesn't feel right Abe. It's right there in my mind and I just wish I could reach it." I didn't even know I felt that way when I was starting to talk, but as I started talking I got that feeling again that I was going to die if I didn't say it. Something is very wrong. Very very wrong.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't know that Abe was shaking me until he started shouting my name. I looked up into his eyes startled, and he looked shaken. As soon as I put my hand on his cheek he calmed a little bit, but still had a little shaken look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Abe?" He was still looking at me like he was scared. When I looked into his eyes, he had a faraway look into his eyes. It was like he was here but then again he wasn't here. He used to look like that all the time when we were going out, and when we had Rose. Sometimes he would look like he was looking around but when I tried to look at where he was there was nothing there. Then he would sometimes talk and say things like_no no, let me out let me out!_In a whisper but I didn't understand what he was talking about. When he would come out of his little episodes he would tell me everything was fine. Once I almost put him in a mental asylum but as I drove up I lost my nerve and turned right around. That would be harsh.

"Abe...Abe...ABE!" *SMACK* I had to smack him to wake him up from his trance. His head almost turned at an odd angle. Oops forgot my own strength for a second. I looked at him with concern and he looked at me with shock and relief. Then pain as he started rubbing his cheek. I was still looking at him with concern and regret for smacking him so hard.

"Abe I want an explanation and I want it NOW" I said in a hard voice. He looked at me with confusion. I was waiting for him to answer me. When he didn't I started to get irritated. Then he started to speak.

"Janine what are you talking about? I'm fine I was just about to ask you why you weren't answering me. You just interrupted me. You didn't even give me time to ask." He said with confusion. I know I had the same look on my face. As I was about to tell him what just happened since obviously he doesn't know, something in my head was screaming_it's not important! Don't tell him it's not important._I knew that I should tell him but that voice was so persuasive. Something in the back of my head was telling me don't listen to the voice. I just decided to drop it.

"How did you sleep hun?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. Ah I loved it when he did that. I know I keep saying this but I love this man. His soulful eyes stared into mine with need and want that looked so real you could almost touch it. I looked back at him with just as much feeling as he did to me. We both leaned in at the same time, my question forgotten. As we started to kiss I was feeling things that I haven't felt in a long time. It was crippling how many emotions came to me at once. This man has magic lips. I was tugging at his shirt so that he would take it off. He got the message and pulled it off over his head._He still has a nice body for a Moroi._I thought appreciatively. He was leaning over me and was about to pull my shirt off when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Rose AND Belikov walk in! Rose I could handle because that's my daughter, but BELIKOV! That's a colleague! I don't think we'll ever be able to look each other in the eyes again! OOHHH MAN!

**RPOV**

I was walking with Dimitri to go and get some lunch for him, my mom, dad, and I. I hadn't a clue why they're still asleep. That's odd of them. I was starting to get my memory back from my old life. I'm not talking about uterus old but little things like how I used to run to them when I had a nightmare. How Mikhail used to change my diaper. That one made me cringe every time I think of it. How my dad used to give me raspberries. How my mom used to give me kisses. You know just little things. My favorite one was when I was four, it was right before my mom took us away from my dad.**(Picture of 4 year old Rose on profile.)**I laughed as I remembered the moment that will forever be etched into my mind.

*****flashback*****

**The dark is scary! Mommy told me that there are no such things as monsters but I just can't believe her. My eyes were wide open because there was a monster making scary noises. It was on the other side of my wall. It was scary! My friend Jessica told me her mommy looks under the bed and acts like a spy just so she feels better. I asked my mommy to do that and she said she would. She always keeps her promises but today she didn't do it. I think she was scared of the monster to. Or maybe the monster has her! Oh no I have to go check on my mommy and daddy to make sure they're okay!**

**I grabbed Mr. blue, my teddy bear/best friend/protector and hugged him to me as I got out of bed. I walked slow so that I didn't let the monster know that I was awake. I kept walking until I reached my mommy and daddy's room. I listened to see if the monster had gotten them and what I heard made me pee. Oh no! I told mommy I could handle big girl panties! She's going to be so mad at me! I heard the monster making noise again and squealed a little. Then it started screaming! Oh no it's going to hurt my mommy and daddy! It started to talk. It was saying "**_**Abe! OH DADDY! YOU'RE MINE!"**_**Oh no! It's got my daddy, and it thinks he's it's daddy too! I have to go save him! I swung the door open and yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY YOU MONSTER!" I held Mr. Blue in front of me because he always protects me. I started hitting the monster that was attacking my daddy! When I stopped because I was tired I opened my eyes and saw mommy and daddy in the bed. Daddy looked like he was trying not to laugh and mommy looked embarrassed. I did just like Jessica said her mommy did and checked under the bed, in the closet, and out the window. I guess I scared the monster away! Wait till Jessica here's this! I looked back over to my mommy and daddy, daddy was laughing.**

**"Mommy, Daddy! I scared the monster away!" Daddy was laughing so loud that I jumped, even mommy was laughing a little. Then daddy outstretched his arms.**

**"Come here Rosie" My daddy said. I jumped into my Daddy's arms and he hugged me to him while mommy gave me kisses all over my face. "Thank you for saving me Rose" daddy said and then him and mommy started tickling me. I was giggling because I'm really ticklish and I was proud that I saved daddy from the monster. After a while mommy made me use the bathroom, change my panties, and then I fell asleep in mommy and daddy's arms smiling. Jessica's not going to believe this!**

*****end of flashback*****

I was still laughing when me and Dimitri reached my dad's room. Dimitri wanted to know why I was laughing. After I told him, he was laughing so hard that he was crying a little. I used the spare key that my dad gave me and opened the door. What I saw made me go back to the memory that had just popped into my head. My face was going in between my mom, dad, and Dimitri. I can't believe my boyfriend has to witness my parents trying to shack it up!

"OHHHH MY GOODNESS! DAD! MOM! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON DAD PLEASE! OH MY GOSH OH MYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" I was screaming so fast that my words sounded smashed. EWWWW EWEEWWEWEW. My dad on top of my mom with no shirt on is not something that I wanted to see. EVER._Well at least It wasn't vice versa with my parents walking in on me_I thought with relief.

**DPOV**

_Oh man. Oh man ohman ohman! My eyes. Oh my gosh! MY EYES! _Half naked old people isn't something you want to see right before you eat. I mean Rose's mom is pretty and fit and all, but she's all old. That's the easiest way for me to put it._ Old. EUGHHH. Old_. Man I just want a fork so that I can poke my eyes out! Actually no I take that back, because then I wouldn't be able to see Roza's sexy body and hair. Man I love her hair. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were about to pop out of her head. I felt the same exact way. She looked over at me and nodded. I nodded back and we walked out of the room leaving the food that we got for them there.

While me and Roza were walking back I started to laugh a little. I looked over at Rose and she had tears in her eyes and her face was red. On our way to her room we couldn't stop laughing. People were looking at us but we didn't care. We love each other and we're having fun so what can you tell us. That's what I was thinking until my phone rang. When I looked at the caller I.D. it was in big black intimidating letters **ALBERTA**. I sighed, my attitude changing quickly. I knew this call was coming. I just hoped that we could leave it off for as long as possible. So I told Roza to hold on and let me answer the phone call and she agreed to wait. I stepped off to the side and answered the phone.

_**"Belikov."**_

_**"To my office now! Bring her parents!"**_

I had to move my phone away from my ear because she was yelling so loud.

_**"Yes ma'am."**_

_***CLICK***_

I sighed and told Rose what happened and we walked solemnly back to her parents guest room. We knew that we were in trouble so there were no words that needed to be said. Right before we walked to knock on her parent's door I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, afraid this would be the last time that I got to do this. I tangled my fingers in her hair latched her legs onto my hips and held her bottom butt with my other hand. We looked each other in the eyes and I saw all her love for me in that one stare. Man I loved her so much and knew that I was giving her the same look that she was giving me. I pulled my head in and she did the same for the kiss that I knew I would never forget, even if this isn't the last kiss I got from her. This is very unlikely.

As we started to kiss I felt all of my need and want for her bleed into this kiss. I wanted her so much in this moment that it was crippling. I didn't care if anyone saw. They could all go suck ass for all that I cared. She was mine and no one else was going to say that as far as I'm living and breathing. When we pulled apart we were breathing so hard that if it was cold you would see the milky white puffs of air around us like a fog of secrecy. I kissed her on the lips one more time before letting her go and knocking on the door.

Her mom answered the door looking irritated and scrambled. In the background I heard Abe laughing so hard that if I was to look at him I knew there would be tears in his eyes. His laugh was so contagious that Rose and I were giggling and then when we actually looked at Roza's mom we saw why Abe was really laughing. We almost fell to our knees we were laughing so hard we had to grab our ribs.

"M-M-MOM! G-G-GOO PUT SOME P-PANTS OOOON!"

I didn't know that I could laugh this hard. I never have. EVER. Tears were rolling down our cheeks as we gasped for breath like it was our anchor to life. Which it kind of was but not in this situation. I can't believe I saw G.H.**(I DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING HER WHOLE NAME ALL THE TIME SO THIS IS WHAT I'LL PUT SOME TIMES) **half naked. Oh man that's two times now! Two times from two different old people. My brain is fried for life.

After the laughter died down and Guardian Hathaway put some pants on, we got down to business.

"Um. Alberta wants us to all go down to her office this instant." I said timidly. They both nodded but Abe locked eyes with me, for he knew more about this than Janine did. I didn't know who I was more scared of Alberta or Janine. They can both kick my ass so 50/50. _Well this will be interesting! _I thought sarcastically.

**JPOV**

I knew that as soon as I heard Belikov say were wanted in Alberta's office ASAP that something was wrong. The other thing that tipped me off was Belikov. Never have I seen him so scared for life. He kept looking at me like I was going to jump him. And if that wasn't weird enough, Rose and Abe are acting like they don't know how to talk. For the first time might I add. So as of now we were walking to Alberta's office quiet and timid. _Why is Belikov so scared? Why is Rose and Abe so quiet? Why does Alberta want us?_ Were the questions that were going through my head. But those were just side thoughts, all I could really think of right now was Abe. That man is magical and a curse. Before him I have never felt so good or embarrassed. I just can't believe that he let me walk to go and answer the door in my underwear. That man is something else. _He will have a strong talking to about this _I tried to convince myself, but let's be honest. As soon as he touches me, my brain melts. Like I said, magical and embarrassing.

As we reached Alberta's office I realized that Abe had grabbed my hand. I guess that I've gotten so used to his touch again that I curled my fingers around his hand without even thinking. Ah I love this man. I have never felt more complete than when I was with this man. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes. I don't know how I lived without him because, it's impossible for me to do it now.

I still have things to explain to him. I have to explain all this Mikhail business. EUGH. Even his name scares me and I want to look through every nook and cranny 'till I find him! Once I find him I will destroy him to a pulp!

When we walked in I looked around. Not because I don't trust her, just because it's in my nature. As I looked around, I felt like there was someone just staring at me. I looked over to Rose, Dimitri, and Abe and they all turned their heads at the same time. _Okay that was weird. _As I was about to speak on it, Abe cut me off. I looked at him incredulously. Was he serious? He knows that I hate when he does that. I huffed in agitation. Alberta looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Hello Guardian Petrov, we are here. What's the big fuss about?" He asked timidly while giving me quick glances. He looked kind of frightened. Why was everyone looking at me that way. I even caught Alberta giving me that look. What is going on!

"Yes Abe thank you for addressing me so kindly considering the terms." She said like all of us knew what she was talking about. Um not me I'm so confused that confused is not even the word! _What did she mean when she said considering the terms? When did the terms change. _Oh no! I'm getting to the bottom of this if it's the last thing that I do.

"Um Alberta, what do you mean considering the terms?" I said with a slight edge to my voice. I just had to cut in, after I said that they all looked at me like I was going to kill them all. Well, if whatever it is makes them all look at me that way I might...

Alberta looked really uncomfortable. I didn't care one bit. I hate it when I'm the last one to find everything out.

"Oh...um...you see..." she was blubbering and it was irritating me.

"Just spit it out Petrov!" I was really impatient by the way. If she didn't know well now she does. She still looked really uncomfortable and didn't look like she was opening her mouth anytime soon. I was about to scream at her when Rose spoke up.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS FUCKING REDICULOUS! Ok mom. Three days ago Dimitri gave me a promise ring. I was really excited and I didn't know that he loved me back. I still can't believe it." she grabbed Belikov's hand and was staring in his eyes. They were looking at each other like how Abe and I look at each other. Which in itself is saying something.

"I am so in love with him that my chest hurts a little bit every time that I look at him. That night I gave myself to him body and soul. I will never forget that night. It was more magical to me than anything in the world. The next day, dad showed up to introduce himself to me. At that same moment, Dimitri walked up and we were so in our own world that we kissed, in public. So now we're being called to the office so that I can get expelled. That's the only way this is going down. I'm not letting Dimitri lose his job over this." With that she looked from his eyes to mine. I was so in shock. I don't even know what to think. I didn't think and just walked straight up to Belikov and punched him in the nose. He yelped and held his nose with his hand as the blood started gushing out. As my feelings started coming back, I felt gratitude, anger, and sorrow. Gratitude that Rose didn't fall in love with a Moroi. Anger that she fell in love with her teacher, and sorrow that I missed major steps in my daughter's life. Now all that's left is her growing up. I got in Belikov's face.

"If you ever hurt her Belikov I swear to god that I'll kill you and then follow you to hell and kill you there as well." With that said I kissed Rose and Belikov on the cheek. I kissed Abe on the lips, grabbed his hand so that he'd follow me, nodded to Alberta and left.

I smiled at Abe when I saw him chuckling. "What is it Abe?" He was still chuckling and had to take a minute to catch himself.

"You did better than I thought you would." I laughed with him as we exited the building to go lie back down in our room, and pick up where we left off.

ABEPOV

I opened the door and was about to attack her mouth with my kisses and pick up where we left off when she held her hand up. I guess she wanted to wait. I knew that she had more to tell me because no one can finish a sentence when they're crying like she was. When I looked into her face I could see that she was tearing up again. I rushed for her face, afraid that I did something to offend her. I held her face in my hands and started whispering sweet nothings so that she would calm down.

"What's wrong beautiful please tell me please please tell me." I was pleading with her now. I swear her moods are off the chart. If I didn't know any better I'd say that she's pregnant...No that's impossible. Is it? Before I could freak myself out more, she started to explain.

"I want to explain to you why I could explain the Mikhail thing." She said it so quietly that I had to bend to hear it. I looked her in the eyes and nodded. I knew this was coming so I just let her say what she had to say.

"Okay so, remember when I said that his compulsion made it so that I couldn't tell anyone" I nodded so she continued on with her explanation. "Okay well I didn't tell you the entire story, all of what happened. So when he was done and telling me what I could and couldn't do, he added something so ghastly that I'm surprised that I didn't tell you first." She had to pause to take a deep breath. I admit I was getting a little anxious but I held it in and let her talk. Although what she said that day I will never forget. I will forever see red when I replay that in my mind years from now. "Abe he said that when Rose gets old enough for him to treat her like the slut she'll be, I'll be able to tell you." She was full on crying now. I didn't blame her. If I wasn't so mad I know that I'd be crying too. As I rocked her to sleep I was thinking of ways to make him pay for everything that he's done to my family.

* * *

**R&R:)**


	10. Other Half Is Missing

**Other Half Is Missing**

_**MUST READ: **_**OKAY YOU GUYS MY POWER HAS BEEN DOWN. i'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**OH AND I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU LADIES AND GENTS THAT I'M GOING TO START UPDATING DURING THE WEEJ DAYS SO THAT THE CHAPTER ISN'T RUSHED. KAYY. LOVE YOU GUYS3.**

**Okay thank you for the reviews:) To all my people that are still listening to my story. I'm very grateful:) There's not much for me to explain in this chapter. I already got everyone on track last chapter. So now I'm just going to let the story flow itself out. Okay now on with the story. Please if you have any questions just review or PM okay...okay. I would be commenting on your guys' reviews like I've vowed to myself to do, but today is an off day for me. You know one of those BLAH days...Like I just want to be a bitch to everyone today. Not to you guys though. I know my story isn't as good as the next but I'm trying people. So I will get this story up for whoever cares if it kills me. Well not really but ya know what I mean haha. Oh yeah and I know I use cuss words in this story so sorry if it offends you guys okay just tell me to calm it down if you want me to. Just DO NOT report me 'kay...'cause I've seen great stories go down that way:/ not saying mine is but just saying. You know.**

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I are still in the room with Alberta. We knew that she had more to say. We knew that we were to listen or we would be in deep shit. We knew that what we had going on was illegal two ways. One, I was still under age so to the state law it was considered statutory rape. Two, Dimitri was my mentror. I am his student. Simple as that. Oh and there's also the fact that even when I do graduate, the whole vampire community is going to look down on our relationship. Like does anything else have something to say about us? 'Cause if they do come say it to our faces. I mean Dimitri and I have come to terms that people are going to look down on us, but do we care? The answer to that is a big fat NO! If someone has something to say they can just say it to our faces, and stop bullshitting with the sideways glances and whispers behind our backs. Those assholes don't think that we see it, but we do. They think that they can just hide behing the BIG BAD guradians! Well for all who knows me, they know that THAT'S not true. I've killed bigger and badder things than these guardians. I'm not saying that they're bad at what they do, I'm just saying that if I had to I would take on anyone of those guardians.

It was so quiet in Alberta's office that you could hear our breathing if you tried hard enough. I was looking at my feet because I could feel Alberta burning a whole in my forehead, and knew that she was doing the same thing to Dimitri. I was getting a little cold and started rubbing my arms over myself. I heard some shuffling next to me and turned to see Dimitri taking off his jacket. I gave him a questioning look but he just handed me his jacket with a look of love and concern._ Huh who knew my man was so thoughtful. _I thought with triumph as I smailed at my wonderful man took the jacket and put my arms through it. If Alberta wasn't making me nervous, I would have laughed at how far apart my arms are from the edge of the jacket sleeve. It was commical really. Even his damn clothes dwarfed me.

"You know the real reason you are here wasn't only to state facts correct?" Alberta asked with a soloem tone. It wasn't quite mad, but wasn't exactly happy either. I knew that she was the main person that we had to worry about because although Kirova runs the school, Alberta runs the guardians and is the one that says the novices pass. Also, she was my mom away from my mom. Even though my mom and I are still trying to rekindle our mother daughter relationship, she wasn't always there. She knows it and I know it. Me and Alberta have became close over all the years that my mother wasn't there. She was there at my graduations saying things like 'good job Rose' or 'Rose I'm so proud of you'. One time she actually took Lissa and I with her to celebrate christmas. It was our first christmas without Lissa's family. We were about to start our lone crying fest to celebrate christmas but here came out warrior queen to save the day. That's what Lissa and I used to call her because she would always be the one to save the day. She also took us under her wing. She was our mom basically speaking and we wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes that's correct" Dimitri said so nice and calm. I don't know how he did it. I was so jittery that I knew if I was sitting down my leg would be doing that thumping thing.

"Well then I just wanted to tell you that while I approve of your relationship, other people will not. So all I ask of you is to have curtosy to others and don't do any PDA until Rose has graduated. That is all. You may leave whenever you feel the time is right." Alberta said with a slight cheery tone to her voice. I looked up into her eyes and saw that they were twinkling with happiness. I was so shocked that I didn't realise that I was moving until I was already at my reached destination. I hugged her tight as I started tearing up. I looked into her eyes and saw tears there too. We both nodded at eachother and smiled. No words needed to be said, I knew that she wouldn't be mad. I walked out of her room smiling with Dimitri in tow.

I woke up with an empty feeling. _Why do I feel so hollow? Whats wrong with me? _I knew it wasn't because of Dimitri because I'm laying under his tall frame as we speak. I was racking throught my brain really trying to think. Which is really hard to do when you just woke up. Oh man if I keep this up my head might burst. As I was about to give up and take my ass back to sleep something just made my eyes turn to my phone. I saw that it was beeping so I grabbed it and in big bold letters was my answer **LISSAAA3**... OH YEAH! I don't know how I forgot about her but I did. That's my other half. She's gonna want to know all the detaills. We haven't talked since the last day of school before break...bka the day my father burned a whole in Dimitri's leg! I just can't believe that I haven't talked to her. It seems like just yesterday I watched her tired frame retreat to her room. She was so tired. I pressed her name on my phone and read the message.

**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ROSE...? AND WHATEVR YHUR EXPLANATION IS BETTER BE A GUD ONE :|-LusciousLiss;-***

Oh Dang she's furious with me. I know she's a moroi but I'm just scared right now. I think it's a best friend thing. You know when your friend gets mad st you and you'll do anything to fix it. Like that. I was terrified. I can fight all the strigoi that come at me and smile, but when Liss is mad at me that's a whole different story.

**Sorry Liss! Let me shower and brush my teeth and I'll be over in 15.-RedRose;-J**

**Fine. You better have a good excuse Hathaway!-LusciousLiss;-***

**Promise I will! Your gonna LOVE it Dragomir!-RedRose;-J**

I hoped out of the bed as softly and motionless as I could so that I didn't wake Dimitri. I turned to take a quick look at his face and saw how peaceful he looked. I just wanted to go over there and kiss him all over his face. I didn't though because I was not risking him waking up. If he woke up then I would never get out of here without getting turned on at least once. I know I'm a horny bitch but what can else do you expect when I live with a 6'300 Russian. Trying to keep my thoughts away from him, I walked over to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind me. _Just precautions _I thought. Even though I knew that the precautions would be for him not me. I'm the one usually taunting him, and I knew that if he walked in here while I was showering I would do something durastic. Giggling to myself I turned the shower on and let it go to the temperature that I wanted. Once it was at the temperature that I liked I stepped in. I let it wash away all the sleepiness that I was feeling right now and then started to soap up. I heard the knob turn and laughed at how right I was at locking the door. After a while he stopped and I sighed in contempt. After I was done I reached for my towel and was surprised to find not a towel but a wall. I was confused at first and started moving my hands on this wierd wall and when I went lower I realised it was a wall. Of flesh that is. I snatched my hands back and opened the curtain to find a Dimitri barely concieling his laughter. I looked at him angrily and walked right past him to my towel that 'somehow' ended up on the other side of the room. As I walked past him he grabbed my sides and started tickling me. I started squealing with peals of laughter.

"D-DIMITRIIIIII! S-S-S-STOP! PLEEEEAAAASE!" I was yelling at him through my lafter trying to sound serious. Which I failed massively at...

He let me go and I started sucking in lungfuls of air. I was panting and still giggling from the aftershocks. By the time I grabbed my towel and had caught my breath, he was already in the shower laughing at me. Before I walked out the door I had to do the most roseish thing that I could think of.

**(Sorry if this isn't right but my internet wasn't working so I could not use google translate...)**

"Asta Lavista ASSHOLE!" I giggled and rushed out and got dressed because when I said that he growled and turned the water off. I just had gotten my shoes on when he came out the bathroom looking like a Russian God. Which he was. I was so distracted that I almost got caught in his trap. I ran for the door and slammed it in his face. I laughed and walked to Lissa's room.

When I reached her door she opened it right when I was about to knock. I'm glad she opened it when she did because any longer and it would've been her face.

I walked into her room and smiiled at her while she glared. I was confused at first and then I remembered the text messages. I sighed and sat on her bed. I motioned for her to get her to come sit next to me. When she sat down I took a deep breath and began telling her everything that happened the last 2 and a half days. She was stunned but I'm pretty sure she accepted it. I guess that's just a plus thing when it comes to friendship.

**LPOV**

I can NOT believe what I'm hearing. This girl is so tough on the outside that even I sometimes fail to see what's happening inside. Rose has been through many things but intentional RAPE! Rape. I just can't believe it. I know Rose is strong but she's also human. Might not be full human, but she's human. The crazy part to me is that he raped her mom. Her mom of all people. I'm not saying she's ugly, not at all. I just know that he must have done something to her. Which brings me to my other mind bogling realisation. He can use compulsion! I'm surprised that I didn't feel anything coming off of him. With Adrian I felt like a shining light was trying to fill my soul with it's love and life. I guess I'll ask Adrian if he felt anything coming from Mikhail.

I wish he were here, because obviously he has some passion behind what he's done to Rose and her mom. I just want to find out what it is. Maybe I'm nosy but at least I'll know if I can prevent it ever happening again. I was so glad when Rose texted me back this morining. I haven't seen her in two whole days but it felt like two YEARS! I love that girl to death and I just hate not having her around. She's my other half. Everyone knows that one half is always awkward when it's other companion is gone. That's how I've been feeling. Awkward. I just haven't been feeling right and it took me 'till this long to realise why.

When she walked in I felt calm and at peace. Kind of like how I feel with Christian, but not the same. I listened intently to her whole story in sorrow, resentment, and anger. I can't believe one man can have so much hatred over them that he's subjected them to such nonsense. I wish I could stick my foot up his ass right now. He just doesn't understand how many people want to kick his ass right now.

So this is me staring at Rose the words taken out from under me. I started trying to speak but nothing ever came. Rose kept staring in my eyes to see my reaction. I tried to hide my sorrow and anger because I know Rose hates it when I feel sorry for her. I knew she could feel it though. She turned her head and I saw a tear run down her cheek."Rose what's wrong! Hun it's okay you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here, Dimitri, your mom, your dad, etc. We would die to protect you and you know it." I grabbed her chin and made her look at me so that she understood that I meant buisness. She nodded her head in recognition and then let a big sob out of her chest. I held her until she started to settle and then we watched movies and ate popcorn. After a while she started getting tired and I said she could stay over. She just nodded and jumped into the spare bed that's basically hers. I giggled and got into my own bed. We fell asleep with the weight off our shoulders and smiling ti the high heavens. Everything was calm.

The last thought that I can remember haunted my dreams and I couldn't wait to go to sleep just so I could bring Rose the great news. I can't believe that I forgot half the reason that I asked Rose to come over! She's gonna love this!

**Okay guys there you go.I was jsut letting you guys have that so that when I start on Monday it won't be the same one. Okay guys just remember any questions and just PM me or Review kay.**

**Sorry that this chap is sooo short! I had to stop it cause my internet stopped working. So if you don't get this in a while it's because my internet stopped working. I promise you guys I didn't forget about you because I started working on this chap as soon as I posted the update one. Just a heads up kayy. Don't forget about me! Smooches;-***

**-Q.P**


	11. A Good Day

**A Good Day. -_-**

**Special thanks to my beta ItaSaku,1 girl you pretty much wrote my plot out! I was just trying to get some action into the story and this is what we well she came up with haha.**

**I got finals all this week so if I don't update again this week it's because of finals.**

**Hope you guys like!**

**RPOV**

I woke up feeling like heaven. I felt like I was asleep for a month. I yawned and stretched. I turned my head, as I was stretching and was surprised to not see Dimitri next to me. It felt wrong. I wasn't a clingy person but not waking up to my perfect man everyday felt like a crime. I tried to shrug it off and took in my surroundings. I was looking around the familiar room in a haze. As all of yesterday's events came rushing back to me I looked over to Lissa. She was still sleep but I didn't have to look at her to know that she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her so I left a not so she knows where I'll probably be when she wakes up. I put the note in her nightstand where she was bound to find it. I smiled at how peaceful I felt right now. I just knew that today would be a good day. I walked over to my room with a smile so big that my cheeks hurt. The campus had a peachy glow from the sunset sky. I don't think I've ever been up this early, or late, whichever way you want to look at it. I reached my door and pulled my key from my super badass hiding spot in the wall. No one but me knew of it. I found it my first year here. Well...found isn't exactly the word, made is more like it. I got angry because my mom decided that Christmas was the time to come and tell me that I was doing a good job, but that I could do way better. I punched a hole in the wall. They didn't patch it up so well, so I found the spot and put my key there ever since. I opened my door to a surprise that made my insides melt.

Dimitri was in my room and there was only a blanket separating me from what I wanted most. I watched him for a while to see if he was really sleep and he just looked so damn cute! I walked all the way into my room and shut the door lightly. He didn't even flinch. I stalked over to him and was about to pounce when he opened his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Roza," he said. I saw the vibrations from his chest as he was laughing and knew that I have been dooped.

"Hey no fair! You can't fake sleep that's cheating!" by then I was laughing to. He was still laughing with me and then we both caught each other's eyes at the same time. Like we rehearsed it, we both stopped laughing and just starred at each other. I saw the lust in his eyes and I licked my lips. There was a twinkle in his eyes that just made me want to get closer to him. I backed up a few paces while trying to conceal my laughter. He looked confused and a little hurt. I almost faltered in my steps but kept going. I looked him dead in his eyes and nodded. He was still looking confused, but when I started running to him recognition and a little fear went across his face.

"Rose! Don't you dar-! Oof!" I jumped on him mid threat and was laughing at the look on his face. I was now straddling him while smiling down at him. He looked so cute that I kissed his nose. I just had to. He was still smiling at me and moved to get closer to me when my phone rang. I sighed and picked up my phone without even looking at the caller ID. I didn't need to.

"Hey Liss!" I was happy that she was awake. Her feelings were blocked so I knew she was hiding something. I know it's going to be good. I just know it.

"Hey Rose what are you doing today?" she asked with an edge that I didn't quite get but answered her anyway.

"Nothing why?" I asked knowing the big reveal was coming up. Her emotions were starting to leak through but nothing was making sense. The only words that were constantly coming from her mind were:_CAN'T WAIT! ROSE! EXCITED!_Complete nonsense. Right when I was going to yell at her to spill it already, she started talking.

"Rose guess what?" I was starting to get a headache from all her emotions but tried not to let it leak into my voice.

"Yes Liss?" I tried to sound like I was smiling so that she didn't catch my mood from my voice. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I was stunned into silence. With that revelation Lissa just let everything go and let me see all the things she wanted us to do today at the mall. I was excited and squealed so loud that it hurt my ears a little.

"YAY! TELL ME WHEN, AND I'LL BE READY TO GO!" I was so excited I couldn't control my movements and was bouncing up and down while I was still sitting on top of Dimitri. He groaned and I blushed because it was loud and was pretty sure that Lissa heard it. There was silence on the other end and I thought Lissa had hung up for fear of hearing anymore of Dimitri's noises. I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"Okayrosejustcomeatfivebye!" -CLICK- She spoke so fast that I had to go over what she said like five times before I caught it. I was surprised that she had hung up though. I stared down at Dimitri who was trying to look innocent._Pfft yeah whatever!_I thought with amusement.

"You jerk you made her hang up" I hit him in the chest and tried to get up before I looked him in the eyes and started giggling like I knew I would. He grabbed me by the hips and kept me in place when I tried to move. I tried to break free but it was a futile attempt, his grip was like iron. I was stuck. I knew my face was red because I was trying not to laugh. I swatted at his hands but he just kept me still while chuckling. "Dimitri come on I need to go so that I can get ready!" I looked over at the clock and it said that I had two hours of primping time. I was trying to get free when an idea hit me. I stopped moving and just looked down at him with a smile that I like to call the 'Man Eater' smile. He looked frozen on the spot like he momentarily forgot where he was. I kept up the smile and grabbed his hands and kissed them. Little did he know, I just released his firm grip on my waist. I had to do something that would shock him enough to buy me time to make my escape. I knew exactly what to do! I leaned down and kissed his lips and then started to kiss down his long, strong neck. When I found that spot on his neck that always made him shiver I sucked a little hard there. He moaned and I almost forgot that this was my time to escape. Right when I felt him start to loosen up I jumped up and made a mad dash for the bathroom. When I got there Dimitri was hot on my tail but somehow I locked the door before he got to it._Hmm. My lucky day I guess._I thought in triumph. I started the shower and washed my hair and body thoroughly before getting out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it tightly around me. When I stepped out a stream of steam came twirling out. When it cleared I looked around for Dimitri but couldn't find him. I went to turn around but ran into some type of fleshy wall. I screamed and jumped back in shock. When I saw it was Dimitri I was embarrassed of my reaction. He was laughing so hard that he was tearing up. I shook my head at him and walked to my dresser. I dropped my towel and got dressed. I wasn't embarrassed in front of him because it's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before. I think he was still a little shocked that I dropped my towel in front of him though._Oh well he'll just have to get over it._I walked back into the bathroom fully dressed and started putting on my make-up. When I was finished I looked at the clock and it said 4:50. "Oh shit! Bye baby I have to go before Lissa kills me! I love you!" I pecked him on the lips as I passed him

"I love you too Roza." I heard him say; I smiled and shut the door.

When I reached the garage, Lissa was there with a couple of guardians. I nodded at them. There were four of them, all of which I've seen around campus and have gotten to know.

"Hi! So sorry Liss I know I'm late." I smiled at her and she smiled at me and we both squealed. "Oh Rose I can't wait were going to have so much fun!" Her excitement mingled with mine and I just couldn't help but smile with her. Her giddiness was infectious. It was a nice day out for two girls who want to shop. The weather was warm and the boys were out and ready to play. Not that anyone of those jokes compared to Dimitri. I smiled at just the thought of him. I could feel Lissa staring at me so I looked over at her. She talked to me through the bond._Oh no you don't Rosemarie Hathaway!_I looked at her confused. "What're you talking about Liss?" I was confused and I didn't like that feeling. It's not in my nature to be confused._You have the DIMITRI face on and we aren't thinking about our guys! This is an all-girls trip!_I laughed and shook my head at her. "I didn't know that I had a Dimitri face." As soon as I said that I knew that was a lie because I used to think that about Lissa and Christian. I guess she read my face because she blushed and looked away._Don't say it! I know that I have a Christian face!_I smiled so wide that it nearly split my face in two. I love being right and she knew it.

We were just pulling up to the mall and our eyes shined in excitement. I looked over at Liss and saw that her eyes mirrored mine. We were both about to hop out of our seats in the car. When the car stopped we jumped out. My eyes automatically started scanning the lot for any threats; it was a force of habit now. Once I saw nothing out of the ordinary I started processing what Lissa was saying.

"-kirts! These perfect high heels that I know will look banging with your legs girl!" We were pretty much running to the mall. We stopped at the first store we saw, which just so happened to be American Eagle. Bka one of my most favorite stores in the whole wide world. I walked in and went straight for their straight legged jeans. I was in desperate need of those. I saw the ones I wanted grabbed them along with a couple of shirts and accessories. Not too much though because we still had other stores to hit up. This continued for the next four hours without us even breaking a sweat. We were naturals. It was when we started getting to the end that I needed some food. I turned to inform the guardians that we wanted to eat. When I turned around there was no one there.

I was instantly on high alert. Everything came into focus and I cursed myself in my head as I saw we were totally blank._Where the hell are our guardians!_As soon as that thought left my mind I smelt a horrible stench that only Lissa and I could smell, because of our heightened senses. I decided not to investigate until we had more people. I dragged Lissa with me so that I had a hand on her. I scanned the parking lot and there was nothing out of the ordinary. When we reached the car I turned to tell Lissa to stay right where she was and called Dimitri. As it started ringing I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Five sets of red eyes looked back at me. I made Lissa grab my belt buckle like the five year-olds do and started running. When Dimitri picked up I had just grabbed my steak and picked up my speed.

"Hello?" He sounded bored._Well not anymore!_

"DIMITRI! GO GET BACK UP! STRIGOI ARE CHASING US! THERE'S TOO MANY! HURRY!" When I turned the corner I saw that they were hot on our tails.

"OKAY ROSE I'M COMING RIGHT NOW! PLEASE BE WATCH YOUR BACK! REMEMBER OUR TECHNIQUIES!" I nodded like he could see me.

"YES! I LOVE YOU!" I started tearing up.

"I LOVE YOU TO ROZA! BE SAFE WE'RE ALMOST THERE! OK?" He sounded just as frightened as I was.

"OKAY BYE BABY!" I screamed into the phone.

"BYE ROZA!" He sounded reluctant to get off the phone. Then I heard the click and pushed my body into overdrive. I was proud of Lissa she kept up pace with me without complaining. We were now running down an alleyway that was next to the mall. I saw light and knew that if we got there we'd be safe, if only for a few seconds. As I started to turn the next corner there was a Strigoi at the end. Lissa screamed bloody murder. I pushed us closer to it and pushed Lissa into the wall and faced the red eyed monster. I took my steak out and started advancing. I knew I had to make this quick before the others came. I heard Lissa scream and turned my head and saw that they had already gotten here. I was momentarily vulnerable and the Strigoi took its chance to strike me. I felt a blow to my head and then everything was black.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Review if you will please? With Dimitri on top? Haha Jk...Kinda;D**

**I don't know why I picked this display name by the way...lol :)**

**-Priceless Lovee ^.^**


	12. Heaven?

**Heaven ?**

**Okay guys thanks for adding me to your story/author alert and adding me to your author/story favorites! It makes me feel great every time I get one of those. Okay so here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to ItaSaku for revising this for me love yah, ! ;***

**RPOV**

I was in heaven. Or at least that's what it looked like. There were butterflies of all colors everywhere. The sun was like a healthy glow on my skin. The grass tickled my calves with its feather like caresses. The birds were singing and sounded more beautiful than ever. I sighed in contempt. Heaven. It was more beautiful than I expected it would be. I looked down at my attire and I saw that I had on a flowing white dress that went down to the middle of my thigh. I had on a leather ankle bracelet and my feet were bare. As I kept walking I noticed a mirror. It was an odd thing to have a mirror sitting in the middle of heaven. As I looked into it, I saw the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. Her hair was so dark brown that it looked black, her eyes were the color of warm chocolate and her warm tanned skin was like the smoothest silk. She was beautiful. As I looked closer, I realized that the beautiful girl was me._But it can't be me; this girl is utterly perfect in every way._My thought drifted into the air like the wind. It was a weird thing to be able to hear yourself think._I guess this is what Edward Cullen had to go through_. All of my blemishes and impurities...Gone. I felt like I could fly. I spread my arms and jumped like it was actually going to do something. I looked around and made sure that there was no hidden person in this wondrous place that caught my weirdness._I am so weird sometimes._I giggled at my weird thoughts and carried on with my destination. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I'd know the place once I got to it. If that makes sense. I heard light footfalls behind me and turned to see who my intruder was. At first I didn't see anyone but then I smelt the clove cigarettes and expensive cologne. Adrian. I should have known that this was his doing. Although, I'm pretty impressed that he could come up with something so...heaven like. I kept looking around because he still hadn't shown himself. Then out of nowhere he appeared as if from air. He turned around as if in a hurry and when he saw me he ran and grabbed my head. He was staring into my eyes as if looking for something. When he found nothing he slumped in contempt. When I stared into his eyes I saw fear and timidness. It was like he knew something that I didn't. Of course, being me I didn't let it go unnoticed.

"What is it Adrian?" I saw remorse go across his face, it might have been for just a millisecond but I still caught it.

"Rose. Do you know where you are?" He said that like I was supposed to know what that meant. I kept staring at him, waiting for him to understand that he was making no sense.

"What are you talking about Adrian?" He was trying to look anywhere but my eyes and when I caught them he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Rose you and Lissa have been missing for three days. Do you know where you are?" He was sounding frantic and his grip on my shoulders was starting to hurt a little.

"You're crazy. I am in my bed at the Academy and so is Lissa." I knew the drinks were affecting him, but this was over the line. He sighed exasperated.

"Rose think about it! Please! They sent a search party after you guys when you didn't come back from your shopping trip." I kept staring at him in confusion. As I tried to think it all came back to me.

"Oh shit! I remember! Lissa and I were shopping and then the missing guardians! The Strigoi chasing us down an alley and then one of them caught me when my back was turned!" Oh no this is very very VERY bad! Lissa! Where's Lissa! As if Adrian could read my mind he told me exactly what I did and didn't want to hear.

"Lissa is with you wherever you are. We don't know if you guys are safe."

My whole world just came crashing down. I NEED to wake up from wherever I am. I NEED to protect Lissa, and I NEED to save us from the Strigoi! Oh my gosh! How could I forget such an impacting moment! Adrian was starting to fade, and I realized in relief that that meant I was waking up. I WAS WAKING UP! I kissed Adrian on the cheek and thanked him for his consideration. He smiled and told me to come back safe. I nodded and proceeded to wake up.

**LPOV**

I feel like shit. My head is pounding so hard that I swear my brain is about to fall out! I open my eyes and am greeted by bright red ones. I see that I'm in a small room and there's no way out. I try to scream but my throat is so dry that I don't think I can even talk. I look around panicked and realize that I'm surrounded by bright red eyes. One set of eyes stand out though. The ones that have been haunting my dreams ever since I got kidnapped last year. That can't be right though because last time I saw those eyes the owner was being carried away by guardians to jail. Forever. As if it could read my mind it spoke.

"Yes it is I Vasilisa. Victor Dashkov." He smiled at me in a way that made my stomach churn. How is he here? Why is he here? He's Strigoi so he doesn't need me anymore. Again he spoke. "I am here to make you and lovely Rosemarie apart of my Strigoi army." As he said that, I saw them all move in a little closer. I started to sob because I knew that I was either going to come out of this as a Strigoi or not come out at all. I sobbed harder as I realized that I had no idea where Rose was and if she was okay. I just had to hope that she was okay and pray to the heavens that we have a slim chance to get out of this. Even if I know it is futile I still pray. I felt a hard smack across my cheek and looked up with tear stricken eyes. "Oh poor poor Vasilisa. You two will thank me for this in the end. You and Rosemarie_will _see things my way." I put my head down and waited for my torment to begin. Only it didn't. I sat there for a while with my eyes closed until I realized that I wasn't getting the life sucked out of me. I looked up and saw something that will forever be ingrained into my head. Tasha Ozera was holding a limp Rose by her arms. That wasn't the only horrifying thing though. The worst part was that Tasha had a red ring around her eyes. I felt like I was in a Steven Kings film. It was getting blurry around the edges of my vision and I knew that I was starting to black out. As I was about to pass out I sent a telepathic message to Rose._Rose I don't know it you can hear this but if you can I just want you to know that I love you and I hope that we will make it out of this alive. You are my best friend and I appreciate all the protection that you've provided me over the years. Thank you._

Right before I closed my eyes, I saw a lone tear slip from her eyes.

**Okay guys! Sorry it's so short but it just felt like a short chap ya know? So I hope you like it. Please review I haven't gotten those in a while! But really I hope you like it. R&R.**

**-PL:)**


	13. Sinister Plans

**This chapter is all thanks to dpower she basically walked me throuhg the steps and I was just the one to put it all into words:). She's an awesome writer so check out her stories.**

**With that aside on with the chap:D**

**CPOV**

_It was warm and the sun was out, so I wanted to have a picnic with Lissa. We were set up in this little spot that I found my first year at the academy. I was asking her if she would break out of the academy with me and see the world for the billionth time._

"_Haha and why would I go and do that… hmm?"_

"_Because you love me!"_

"_Yea I do… huh? I wonder how you figured that out Mr. Ozera?"_

"_I'm a mind reader babe, you didn't know?"_

"_Listen, Christian, there's things out there that we aren't meant to see. Things that I wish I hadn't. Trust me when I say you're better off not knowing all there is to see in the world."_

"_Okay…okay you're probably right, but you know you shouldn't have gotten so dolled up for me. You are beautiful the way that you are. Unless you have a better reason…" (__**Face with the eyebrows to the hairline.)**_

"_I assure you I-…."_

Beep! Beep! Beep! ... Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ahh stupid phone!" I turned to go and turn the annoying contraption off when I saw that it was a text message from Dimitri. I opened my phone and read what it said.

_MEET ME IN THE COMMONS NOW! IT'S ABOUT LISSA AND ROSE!_

I closed my phone and jumped out of bed. I knew something was going to happen! I had a bad feeling about this trip! I just had hoped that I was wrong. I hate it when I'm right. I was running at full speed now to the commons. I just hope that they got into trouble with the law. That would be soooo much easier to bear. But no. Nothing will prepare me for the next thing that happened.

I stopped at the door just too scared to meet my fate. I finally get enough courage to open the door and when I walk in I am surrounded by guardians. I walk directly to the middle of the horde and find Dimitri with Abe and Janine. I didn't like the looks of this at all.

"What's this about Dimitri?" my voice was laced with fear. Dimitri looked like shit. His hair was a mess, bags under his eyes and he had a little scruff. I was about to ask my question again when Dimitri finally spoke up.

"Rose and Lissa were kidnapped by Strigoi." That was exactly what I didn't want to hear. My whole world just came crashing down. My vision started to blur with tears, but before they spilled I wiped away the evidence. Inside me something just snapped. I saw red and knew that I would stop at nothing until I had the love of my life safe in my arms again.

"Belikov we need to get this search party on the road now! I will stop at _NOTHING_ until Lissa and Rose are home safe!" I could feel all the blood rushing to my head in exhilaration. Dimitri nodded and started sending guardians off to go look for Rose and Lissa.

As soon as we got in the car I turned to Dimitri. "How did this happen?" my voice sounded so demanding that I knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the question. He sighed in exhaustion. He probably has been asked that question a million times today, but I didn't care.

"I-I don't really know. All I know is that I got a call late at night and it was Rose. She sounded so scared and out of breath. She and Lissa were running from strigoi. She was so frantic and was trying to tell me what was happening. She was being so brave. I wish we would have been stubborn and went with them even if they didn't want us coming. I wish I could have gotten to them faster, but by the time I got there they were gone with nothing left in their tracks. Buuut there's no more time for wishing just doing. I-I just want them safe." He sounded so broken, and I knew exactly how he felt.

"Me too Dimitri. Me to."

* * *

Two days. It has been two long stressful days. We have found not a trace of our girls. The only thing that has kept us going was our stories. Dimitri and I have been sharing stories about our girls since the third hour of day 1. We couldn't just sit and sulk. It was too depressing.

_Flashback_

"So Belikov, I know that you don't want to, but we have to talk. This is far to depressing to just stay quiet and let our imaginations run wild like this. So don't think that I'm being a little girlish for this, but let's talk about our girls. You know, pass the time." I looked over at him and he was nodding his head at me like a thank you for not letting his mind cut a deeper wound than what was already there. He looked over at me and smiled in a sort of 'thanks for not making it awkward and saying that I was hurt', and began to speak.

"So how was it for you when you first met Lissa?"

I smiled as I thought about my wonderful girl and how I can put my heart into words. "Well I just remember thinking that she was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in my whole entire life. She was so timid and quiet that I wouldn't have known that she was a royal. I wouldn't have cared if she wasn't one either. She has the most beautiful heart and it covers her soul and makes her the most beautiful person that I've ever met in my whole entire life. I just wanted to get to know her and love her for the rest of my life. Never let anything happen to her. I guess I failed at that, huh?"

"No. What happened to them was because of someone wanting to get to them. Someone who really wants them bad. The Strigoi probably want Rose for her fighting skills and Lissa…, they probably want Lissa just to say that they ended the Dragomir line."

"That's exactly what I feared. Why is someone always after Lissa? It makes it worse that people still think I am going to choose to be a Strigoi like my parents. That's why my aunt and I are so close. She was the only one that was ever there for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her and Lissa. Lissa is the love of my life, but Aunt Tasha is my family and that never changes. I just hope that one day people realize that I'm not going to choose death. I will always choose life." I was shaking so hard that I knew I needed to calm down. I changed the subject to calm myself down faster.

"So. How was it when you met Rose?" I looked over at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face and knew that this was going to be good.

"Well at first I thought she was a brat. A beautiful and annoying brat. Just saying stuff to get on people's nerves, you know? Then I looked past all that and saw what a beautiful person she really was. She stole my heart, she was so breathtaking. I knew at that moment I loved her and there was no going back. I tried to distance myself because of our titles and the age difference, but she was too stubborn for that. She wouldn't let go, and I never truly did. So you know how that turned out. All I remember was that hearing her beautiful voice and seeing her beautiful face was all I wanted to wake up to in the morning. I love her so much. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her."

In that moment I realized how serious Dimitri and Rose were. I knew that if they had to they would fight the Moroi system to be together.

_End of Flashback_

That was the last we talked in a while. We both seemed content with how things ended in the conversation so neither of us breeched the subject.

So…this is us in the car just sitting and waiting, waiting for something, anything. I was about to start up another round of conversation when I hear Janine pipe up on the walkie-talkie.

_Heads up boys we have company, and they don't look friendly._

_Roger that boss._

Dimitri looked over at me sheepishly. "I've always wanted to say that."

We were nearing where Janine and Abe have stopped with guardian Petrov and two others. It was in a little patch of field right on the edge of a tree line that goes into the forest. The other guardians were just arriving like us. What I saw brought me back to the ski trip. All I saw was red eyes. Red eyes everywhere. They looked like they had been waiting for us, like we were the guests that were late to the party. The thing that was the most creepy was that all of them were looking mostly at Dimitri. When I looked at him, the look on his face informed me that he had realized the fact. I bent my head to whisper quietly to him.

"Why are they all looking at you?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I'm the biggest." One of the things started snickering and looked towards me, too focused on Dimitri to give me his full attention. Not that I was complaining.

"I wish that were the case." His build was kind more like Dimitri's, but not as big so I knew that he used to be a dhampir. "If all of you just cooperate we will make this very easy." He seemed to be the leader of the group. It was silent for while and then Janine spoke up.

"We will NEVER cooperate with Strigoi! Ever! So you can change that train of thought right now!" All the Strigoi tensed up ready to attack.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." And with that said all of the Strigoi came at us head on. Dimitri and I went back to back while I burned and he staked. They were coming on strong. The good thing was that they were all paying so much attention to Dimitri that the other guards could stake them before they knew it. The bad thing was that there were too many too fast. I couldn't seem to get my fire out fast enough. Every time one Strigoi would go down there was another in its place. Dimitri on the other hand looked like he could still hold his own weight.

This fight felt like it had been going for hours, but I knew it had only been 30 min at the most. I was beginning to get weak and my flame was getting weaker. I knew that I was going to give out if I kept up using this much power. All I see are dhampir and strigoi falling. Too many falling.

"THEY'RE COMING ON TOO STRONG DIMITRI! I'M LOOSING HEAT!" I turned to tell him more and saw an opening in their oncoming of attacks. "Dimitri, look an opening! We have to move fast!" I turned just in time to see him nod to signal that he heard me. I started drifting toward the opening and when I had a clear path I nodded in his direction and waited for him to nod back. We both sprinted for the tree line and had just made it when I saw a Strigoi pop out from behind one of the trees. Dimitri threw him off his back and another was about to strike him in the head, but I burned him just in time. He fell screaming to the ground and Dimitri staked him.

"Thanks man that was close."

"No problem Dimitri. Any day"

In the acts of thanking each other, we had forgotten about the other Strigoi. He came behind Dimitri. I was about to warn him, but I guess Dimitri felt him approaching and turned around to face him just as the Strigoi went to strike. Dimitri was still turning so he was caught off guard and went crashing into a tree. I ran to help him when I heard a loud crack and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Before I could react, I felt it again and fell to the ground. Right before my eyes closed I turned in time to see Dimitri taken down the same way by two other Strigoi.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**TPOV**

I hate this bitch! This little girl thinks she can just take MY Dimitri away! Well she's wrong. As I stare at the evil in my existence I realize how much I really hate her. Rosemarie Hathaway will die today, and when she does Dimitri will be mine. Willing or not.

I have loved him ever since we were kids and now I have become a Strigoi so that we can love each other and watch our enemies die in our hands. We will be the supreme rulers of Moroi and Strigoi communities. Once he joins, I can get this annoying Victor out of the way. He is so frustrating. Just because he is a couple months older than me-strigoi wise-he thinks that he could dominate me. I don't think so! I will either rule him or kill him. Most likely kill him though, because he can't get in the way of me and Dimitri's plans of domination.

I used to feel that thinking like this was wrong, but now I get it. I get why Christian's parents chose this life style. It's all about power. Unknown amounts of power. Ahh Christian. I can't wait to show him how much we've been missing out on. With his little princess girlfriend already turned he will surely join us with no thoughts about it. He will be me and Dimitri's second hands. First I have to smooth out the bumps, and bump one is Rosemarie Hathaway.

I had just sucked her blood and left her in the same room as the 'princess'. Victor was waiting with two other losers outside the door for me. He came to stand behind me.

"Hey baby, how did you and my prodigy go?" He was on my neck and was getting on my nerves, but I decided to suck it up and play along.

"Hey what did I say about calling her that? Hmm?" I said it in the sweetest voice I could think of.

"Oh _hun_ you know that I want her to follow in my footsteps. I want her to be the best she can be. She will rule the entire Strigoi world with us."

He pressed my backside against his erection. This old man gets an erection over anything, but he has a big dick and I love it. No matter how much I hate him he has a humongous cock that I love and that will never change. I rubbed my ass against him and heard his stifled moan.

I don't know what it is, but ruling and denomination just turns me on. Maybe it's a Strigoi thing.

"You know I have important news, but maybe it should wait." He sounded out of breath. I smiled and turned to him. I unzipped his zipper, had his pants and his boxers off in 2 seconds flat. I grabbed his erection and started jerking and pulling as hard and fast as I could.

"Come on baby you can multi-task. Tell mommy what's on your mind." I smiled and kissed his lips. He faintly nodded his head and began his shaky explanation.

"Okay…ugh…you see…ungh…t-they caught Belikov and your nephew." He said in a kind of whisper.

I paused. "Oh really and where are they now?"

"They are here now in the cellar. Still unconscious. There are other guardians." By this time I had forgotten about the old man. This was good because he pulled up his pants and buckled up. I turned toward the exit and he followed.

"Well we should get ready for our guests."

* * *

**VPOV**

_Boss we got them._

_Good job. Hurry in daylight is close._

_Were on our way boss._

_Hurry._

_***Click***_

My plan was finally coming together. I was getting Rosemarie all to myself. I have never told anyone, but I love her. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Once I change her we will rule the nation, but of course we have to make some adjustments fist. We are taking Tasha down. All our enemies including Belikov. I never liked him after he killed my daughter. After she is turned I will change her mind. I meant what I said to her and that Lissa character.

We will rule together. I am very sure of it.


	14. Hidden Morals

**Okay so this is the next chapter. I would like to again thank dpower for her wonderful tips on how to make a good story. You're a lifesaver babe ( ; D ). She's like my conscience that I've always wanted lol.** **I would also like to make a s/o to ItaSaku1 for correcting ch.1-11 for me. Much love for you ma. So everyone if there are any mistakes that you found, go back and I bet they're not there anymore!** **So I hope that you guys enjoy it.** **Also thank you for the reviews ( : D )**

**Previously in "Sinister Plans"…**

My plan was finally coming together. I was getting Rosemarie all to myself. I have never told anyone, but I love her. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Once I change her we will rule the nation, but of course we have to make some adjustments first. We are taking Tasha down and all our enemies including Belikov. I never liked him, even before he killed my daughter. After Rose is turned I will change her mind. I meant what I said to her and Lissa. We will rule together. I am very sure of it.

**Hidden Morals**

**VPOV**

Swiftly making my way to the cold dark cells, Icouldn't wait to tell Tasha the astounding news. The juicy little bit of information we have both been itching to hear. My henchmen have finally captured the one that I despise! For every breath he takes, he is the bane of my existence. The irritating piece of garbage that wants to steal my beautiful Rosemarie away from me, Dimitri _fucking_ Belikov,the waste of human flesh that took the promising future and life of my charismatic Natalie.

I'm not going to lie; I didn't think that those ignorant wannabe Dracula's were even capable of catching the slime ball. These unbelievable bumbling idiots think they are the most superior beings alive. Pleeease, if that were true, then I wouldn't be their exalted leader. The pitiful scum barely pass as worthy for hunting for my little snacks. As soon as my perfect plan is in motion I will be happy to rid the planet of their disgraceful existence!

They aggravate the hell out of me and don't even deserve to be in my presence! I felt my body tensing as the disgust for them rolled over me. My clenched fists shook with annoyance just thinking about them.

Two of my imbecile cronies trailed along behind me, down the long stone corridor, like obedient puppies waiting for their next bone to chew. I swear I could hear them panting and drooling like slobbering Saint Bernard's. My intent was to find out who else that wuss Belikov brought to back his weak ass up. All I know is that he brought a guardian search party. It amazes me that Rosemarie fell for such a hulking fool. He is merely just a frightened little boy that has a bad temper and even worse temper tantrums. How adorable. That useless excuse for a man couldn't even search for her himself, pathetic.

Reaching the door to my precious Rosemarie's cell, I hesitated to open it because I heard soft wet slurping noises from inside the room. I sighed in frustration and waited for Tasha to stop drinking from my Rosemarie. Tasha makes me sick, I don't know why I chose her as my arm candy in crime before awakening Rose. I completely despise the maddening woman that she is, and the only reason that Tasha hasn't been demolished by now is her extremely talented skills in mind-blowing sex. There is no denying that Tasha is sexy for sure, but extremely annoying, and nothing compared to Rosemarie. Tasha thinks that she is my equal partner in the decisions, but no, not by a long shot. If anything, she is like my annoying child that I have to keep a particularly close watch on, because she can't be trusted.

Tasha had just stepped out of Rosemarie's cell wearing the new short red clingy dress that I had bought. It was expensive, extravagant silk and shined bright in the glow of the gaslights from the hallway. My keen eyes followed every single swaying movement of her curves as she glided towards me with that sexy dress flowing over her lean body. The dress must have affected the two dunderheads next to me too, as they moaned and growled with desire, watching her saunter in our direction. Her curvy body, in the tight clingy dress, didn't really affect me that much. I mean, yes, she wore it well, but not the way I imagined it to look in my fantasies.

I would say that the little red dress was meant for her, but that would be a bold face lie. I bought it for my beautiful Rosemarie. On Rosemarie, that dress would be irresistible it would cling to all her luscious curves. Her beautiful long flowing hair would stream gloriously over her curvy backside. The red stiletto heels are going to look ravishing on her petite feet, showing off Rose's long sexy legs. My pants got tighter just thinking about it. Unfortunately, Tasha saw the dress getting moved into the closet in the room saved for Rosemarie and me, and took it like the selfish brat she is. Thankfully, Rosemarie didn't fit the same size shoe as Tasha. She _will be_ the first to perish when Rosemarie and I rule the Strigoi and Moroi nation.

"Hey baby, how did things go with you and my prodigy?" I asked in a sickly sugar coated sweet voice, before her nosy habits caught the seething rage in my eyes. Trying to cover up the suspicious silence I caused while thinking about my Rosemarie, I walked behind Tasha and innocently took hold of her curvy waist. I sensually kissed her neck for distraction, since she always pushes me to anyway, not that I'm complaining. As I said, Tasha is very sexy, but no competition for Rose. She naively thinks that I want Rosemarie so that I can treat her like our slaving pack mule, if she only knew how wrong she truly is.

"What did I tell you about calling her that? Hmm?" She screeched in the most annoyingly squeaky voice I have ever heard. I cringed as it rang through my ears like a siren, warning me of more annoying noises to come, aka Tasha.

"Oh hun, you know that I want Rosemarie to follow in my footsteps. I want her to be the best she can be. She will rule the entire Strigoi world with us." She huffed and I knew that if I didn't think fast, I'll hear the same annoying rant in the harshest grating squeaky voice known to mankind.

I grab her slim waist and press her plump ass into my raging erection. I knew that she loved my gigantic dick. Because let's face it, it's huge. No matter what else changes, it's huge.

I felt her grind into me and I tried to stifle the erotic moan that came out. Her butt was so nice and plump and I love it when she rubs it on me. I know that the talk of ruling and denomination turns her on, so why not play with the fact? "You know, I have important news, but maybe it should wait." I pant surprisingly loud and slightly out of breath. I felt a slight change in the atmosphere, and before I knew it she had turned on me, pulled my pants carelessly off, and had my erection in her hands in 2 seconds flat. I didn't even have enough time to register what was happening. The next thing I knew her annoying high-pitched voice was ringing through my ears again.

"Come on baby, you can multi-task. Tell mommy what's on your mind." I hate it when she gets too into her role-playing. But I sucked it up, nodded my head and started to explain in a slightly shaky voice.

"Okay…ugh…you see…ungh…t-they caught Belikov and your nephew." I instantly felt a pause in the sensations and the air around me grew still. It was as if she stopped breathing, as if we needed to breathe.

"Oh really, and where are they now?" She asked with peaked interest, by this time, we had both forgotten about my raging hard-on situation. We knew where we stand and what our priorities are.

"They are here now, in the cellar, still unconscious or so I have been told, along with a few other guardians." I had just pulled up my pants, ready to go meet our 'guests'.

"Well, we should get ready for our guests." She said with a devious grin forming on her evil face. Her eyes sparkled as if a devilish flame had just been lit as she cackled in an unpleasantly wicked and shrill tone.

LPOV The glaring light that I open my eyes to, was almost so bright, that I snapped them shut almost as fast as I opened them. I cringed at the sharp pain that stabbed into my eyeballs from the sheer intensity. I don't remember the lights being that bright. I made a move to put my hand over my eyes, but was stopped by the feeling of having weights on both my arms. . .why are my arms so heavy?

I try analyzing all my actions that have gotten me to this point, but my disoriented brain was hit by a mental brick wall. I can't remember anything. All I remember is Rose and I, going to the mall and when we get to the car, everything past that is a blank emptiness. I can't believe that I'm coming up empty. I'm always the one to remember things. Trying to open up my eyes, once again, to see if my surroundings can help jog my memory, I squint at the plain dingy walls. I gaze at the vast emptiness of the rooms shadowed corners, and smell the putrid odor of mold and dead bodies.

_Where am I?_

On the verge of crying out for wherever help may present itself until my throat bleeds from exhaustion, I catch a glimpse of a dark body-like shadow mist across one of the walls. I twist my head to spot the culprit, but instead am face to face with the most terrifyingly piercing red eyes I have ever had the unfortunate luck to come in contact with.

You know I think I am really starting to detest the color red.

In ANY other situation I would have screamed my head off until my head started hurting, but there was an unyielding itch at the back of my memory, these eyes aren't the same as the others. They bring me anguish and sorrow on a whole new level that I didn't know could be reached. As I was staring into the piercing red eyes, I realize that I KNOW these eyes. My mind was a scatter of questions and accusations. I just couldn't hold on to one thought anymore. Everything was one long confusing sentence that gave me no answers to any of my questions.

_But that's impossible Lissa! You don't know ANY strigoi….Do you?...No of course not!...Do I?...No!_

My mind was telling me, no I don't know any strigoi, but my heart was telling me something completely different. In one mind-blowing epiphany it hit me, Rose, the chase, Victor and Tasha. The only mystery left are these strikingly familiar yet strange eyes. They don't belong to Victor or Tasha, for their eyes are kind of murky and brown mixed with red, but these eyes are so clear you can still see flecks of gold in them. Then it hit me, the only person that I knew with gold eyes was…._Rose. _NO, no no noooo! Rose!

Gazing into the eyes of my best friend, I could feel a shift in the air around me. My chest grew warm as if the brightest flame was trying to burn through my soul; I clenched my fists from the searing heat that filled my veins with every pound of my heart. My back arched off of the dirty ratty cot that I was carelessly thrown on. My head seemed to be continuously pounding with increasing sharp pains and aches like a hammer that was trying to beat the searing heat right out of my pulsing brain, I ground my teeth so vigorously from torturous pain that I chipped one of my strong, sharp canines. I would have been worried but as soon as it chipped, it grew back instantaneously. I had to shut my eyes because the light from above me was just getting brighter and brighter searing my eyeballs from the inside out. I was changing drastically. I tried to scream but all my pain was so incredibly vast and instant, that I had no time to react, no time to cry for help.

As if there was a kill-switch to all this torture, everything stopped. Everything. I sighed in contempt as all my muscles relaxed from all the increasing pressure that was just inflicted on them. When I opened my eyes again, I was met with the same piercing red eyes, along with the dingy walls and ratty cot, but now the eyes had little flecks of concern deep in the depths. There were no words to describe the pain and torture that I just experienced, but I had to talk to this new strange Rose for answers.

"Rose, what has happened to us?" My voice rang strong and clear with new vigor that I never heard in it before. Strange.

"_**Victor"**_, she spit that one word with more hatred and venom than I have ever heard in anything being said before.

Just as I was about to say more the door fly's open with more force than necessary. "Hello girls," Tasha. I know the shrill pitch of her voice from anywhere.

My back bone straight, I sit up and turn stiffly to the horrible creature that has changed Rose and I from good to evil. When I turn on Tasha she just stares at me. She stares at me for so long that I can't help but turn away from her putrid gaze.

"You are not changed, but alive?" What she says makes no sense for I know what I felt was real; the horrible burning in my chest can't be fake. I stare at her with a big obvious question mark on my forhead.

"What do you mean not changed. I was just burned alive from the inside out!" She just keeps staring at me as if I am the hardest question to answer.

"You are different but not changed?" She wasn't asking me because she was looking at the floor. She spins so fast that she's a blur, and then storms out. I listen for any changes but just hear hushed tones and whispers. Victor and Tasha come storming in and Victor walks right up to me with no delay. My hairs are instantly on end at having him at such a close proximity to me.

"I knew this would happen. She is a spirit user, and is so pure with it that she didn't become strigoi, but something more. She was changed but only in sight and hearing, she is still moroi. As for Rose, she is a strigoi, but can still hear Lissa and has a little bit of dhampir in her." What he said brought me so much infallible joy that I started to cry. I turned on Rose and saw that she was already staring at me with an expression that I've only saw once by other strigoi. Hunger. She is staring at me as if I am the only drink of water that she's seen in days while trapped in the desert.

By this time, Victor and Tasha have already left to discuss their thoughts on our situation. Rose starts to saunter over to me with a crazed look on her face that can only be described as insanity.

What Rose didn't know was that Christian and I have been practicing staking strigoi, and Adrian and I taught each other how to charm stakes for over a month now. I don't know why I wanted to learn but I'm glad I learned now. You know what they say, big things come in small packages. I pray that the strigoi didn't think to take my stake and reach into my bra. When I feel the cold metal I sigh in relief and pull the stake out of the hidden pocket in my shirt.

Rose spot's the stake and makes the most animalistic growl that I've ever heard from anyone in my life.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED IN THIS LISSA! I'VE HAD TRAINING **YOU **HAVE NOT. YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

She sprints towards me head on with a demonic look on her face and I just miss her attack which is something to say because I of the small space.

"ROSE PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! PLEASE!"

"Oh Lissa you don't get it do you. I want to hurt you."

Right as I close my eyes ready for my fate, I see that she has stopped moving completely. She looks like she's having inner turmoil with herself. I take the small second of her indecision to stake her with the charmed stake.

Everything happened at once. Just as I staked Rose the door swung open, slamming into the wall with such force that the wall cracks from it. I turn frightened expecting to see Victor and Tasha, but instead find Dimitri, Christian and a mini search party. A light brighter than that from the heavens fly's out of Rose's chest so bright, that if feels as if I stare any longer I'll go blind. Rose and I fly apart and both smash into opposite sides of the wall. The force so strong that I hear a sickening crack, but don't know the source of it. The last thing I remember is being carried out of the horrid building that Rose and I were captured in. I turn my head and see Rose looking at me with the happiest expression I've seen on her in a long time.

_Thank you Lissa_

Then the sweetest darkness took over my conscious, lulling me to a fitful rest that I have been long overdue.

Okay so YES she can talk to Lissa through their heads! Sorry if the ending didn't make all that much sense, I promise that I will straighten it out in the next chap.


	15. Recap

Okay everyone this chapter is so I can answer all the questions that I know everyone has from the last chapter. Simple as that, and if there is MORE questions after this, there is an explanation at the end of the page

And YES I changed my penname XD to **ManiiC**, don't know why, but I just did.

**Review Responses**

**Ashterbowden:** You know me neither, but um I just had to spice it up a little hope I didn't scare you too much lol.

**Ncisfangirl: **You know I can't tell you, but I will tell you that they are okay for the time being lol. I hoped that helped.

**Rozaanddimikaforever: **Thank you very much I am glad you see how much I put into this story. Thank you very much!

Now on with the story ;).

**RPOV**

I wake in an upright sitting position, gasping in pain as my sharp canines pierce my tongue. Why are my teeth so sharp? Blood fills my mouth and I hastily spit it out, hating the iron-like taste. I hesitantly touch my tongue to get the just of the damage when the strangest thing happens…it heals. I am so dumbfounded that I just sit there, not really wanting to believe what I just saw or rather felt. I do my signature Rose move, and shrugs it off like it's nothing heaven knows it's everything but.

As I cast about the dingy room I notice that I was carelessly tossed on a ratty old cot covered in blood. I gawk in horror at the dark dried up blood and pray with that it's not mine, or worse, Lissa's. As her name passed through my mind, my subconscious immediately starts seeking out her shoulder length blonde hair. I spot a small limp figure on the adjacent cot to mine with the lamp light hanging shining on her and sigh in relief to see that she's safe and breathing. Although it's strange, never have I been able to hear her breathing or her heartbeat before; and the last time I remember, the room was so dark that I couldn't see my hands that were right in front of me, and the light above Lissa's face was no help to see the contents of the room. Yet I can see Lissa clear as day._ Maybe my body is going into hyper mode from the loss of blood, and the adrenaline that's pumping through my body._ Denial is a funny funny thing. The only things speeding through my mind were.

_It just can't be. All the things that I wanted to do. All the things that I haven't done, it was utterly and completely unfair!..._

There is nothing worse than having a decision made for you, especially one that decides life or death. THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! Just as grief and acrimony were about to swallow me whole and never let me free, I heard someone else's thoughts that weren't mine flow through my senses, caressing my sorrow and promising good things to come…._Lissa_.

_Why are my arms so heavy?..._

_... Where am I?_

This made no sense. I am a strigoi so how can I hear you. I hope this means I have a chance to live again. Moving swiftly, I come to her side to check if she was okay. As I stare at her I notice some changes in her that were kind of eerie. Like her hair was thicker, her eyelashes more lush, and her skin was paler, and that's saying something. Eerie.

She opened her eyes and inspected the room with the same emotion that I had on my face, confusion. When her eyes locked on me her whole demeanor changed. She was staring at me as if I was a masterpiece that was too much for words. Her eyes were so big they were almost perfect circles. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was almost funny, not counting the circumstances.

I knew what she was seeing. She was looking at a monster with glowing red eyes and pale white skin. She was looking at me.

All at once her emotions hit me head on with all her might.

_But that's impossible Lissa! You don't know ANY strigoi….Do you?...No of course not!...Do I?...No!_

Her mind was just as flustered as mine was. She didn't know me? Could I be that unrecognizable? Sorrow took over me again, but then she got it. It could literally hear the click of recognition in her mind. As she was staring at me, something shifted and made the atmosphere feel weird, not awkward but something more. As I was trying to find the source, I saw Lissa's face go from sort of happy to blazing tremendous agony. I watched as she changed right before my eyes. I heard one of her teeth break and prayed that she would make it out of this alive. Her veins were popping out of her head as her back rose off the filthy cot. I felt so hopeless.

Just as if someone had a Lissa switch, her body went completely limp. Her breaths were ragged and I hoped that the worse were over. From the gratitude in her emotions, I knew that she felt the same way. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me and said, "Rose what has happened to us?" Her voice had a new strong ring in it that I have never heard before. The strangest thing about her though, was her eyes. They were still the same green that they've always been. Nothing different, but I could tell she was different.

As soon as the question came out her mouth I knew the answer, and wondered why I didn't ask it first.

"**Victor" **I spit the vile name out of my mouth. I will forever hate him. He will never be a friend to me ever again. Not that he ever really was. Just as I saw Lissa about to say more, the door flew open. With it came the smell of Lissa's scent. That was the moment my whole world got turned upside down.

Everything I knew was right didn't matter anymore. Her scent….intoxicating. I took a long luxurious sniff in the air. Delicious. I knew that this was my best friend but that didn't matter anymore. I wanted to have her all to myself. To be able to sink my teeth into her succulent neck. She would taste exquisite. Tasha was squeaking on about something, but everything was blocked out of my focus. Everything but Lissa. Lissa's scent wrapped around me like a warm inviting blanket of temptation that promised fulfillment. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew there was something wrong with this. But how could there be anything wrong with something so delicious, so mouth watering? By this time Victor had came in and drabbled on about something unimportant. Lissa turned to me and smiled so big her canines were showing profusely. As she gazed at my face, her face transformed from overly excited to deathly horrified in a blink of an eye. I knew what she was gawking at. She was gawking at a predator with bright red eyes and teeth that glistened with anticipation, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

She was blocking me from her thoughts and I smiled at her defensive mechanism. How adorable, as if that could stop me. She reached into her shirt with shaky hands and pulled out a silver stake. I was so abashed by the sight that I went into full primal mode with vigor. She wasn't going to win this fight. No the _pretty little princess _wasn't getting her way, not today.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED IN THIS LISSA! I'VE HAD TRAINING **YOU **HAVE NOT. YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

I am insulted that she thought she could actually win this grapple, she was CLEARLY at a _dis_advantage.

"ROSE PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! PLEASE!"

Almost laughing at her weak threat, I snarled out "You don't get it do you, I want to hurt you"

As Lissa bowed her head in submission, I almost roared in triumph. Yes! This was going to be her final moments, and I am happy to say that I, Rosemarie Hathaway, ended the Dragomir family line. Right as I was about to take her sweet life blood, I was unexpectedly sucked into her head. She wasn't sad or mad just waiting, waiting for her death just glad that it was done by me and not a stranger.

Seeing me through her eyes halted my swift progression to taste her sweet life blood. The sight was grisly. My eyes were crazed with bloodlust and glowed with a brilliant red. My hair was like a birds nest and I back was arched at an awkward angle. I looked completely insane. I couldn't believe at how much I let myself be consumed in the strigoi ways. Right as I was about to come back to my head I felt the most painful thing on earth. Pain was radiating from my chest as the burning silver stake tore the evil right out of me. Along with the pain was something else, something that made hit me with such force that Lissa and I flew opposite ways. Thanks to my new astounding hearing, I heard a crack and looked over to see Lissa's arm hanging to her side at an odd angle. I was worried, but not really because when I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing my eyes would ever stumble upon. So beautiful that I started to cry.

My Russian god was hovering over me checking my injuries and to see if I had any bruises. Although that wasn't the thing that brought tears to my eyes. What brought tears to my eyes was this glowing light that came out of my chest so white that I would certainly go blind if I stared any longer. It was so amazingly beautiful. I felt a gush of sensational heat that went from my head to my toes. I gasped for air at the unexpected feeling. As Dimitri picked me up off the floor bridal style, I cast a gratifying glance over at Lissa. I was so contented in knowing that I had a friend like Lissa. She put her life on the line for me and I was humbled by her kindness. From her emotions, I knew that she was about to submit to sleep but I had to tell her thank you before she fell asleep with exhaustion. I tried to say thank you to her, but my throat was so dry that if I was scared to cough in fear that my throat would bleed.

Catching her sleepy gaze, I tried to say thank you with my eyes. I knew that if she could hear my thoughts she would hear, _thank you_. Then Dimitri and Christian carried Lissa and I out of the building that has been the taboo to our lives; and all I could think of is where all the strigoi flew off to. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

We were rushed into an all black Mercedes without any delay. As I laid out on Dimitri's lap, I fell into a peaceful sleep while savoring the feeling of having two of the most important people in my life care for me so deeply that they'd put their life on the line for me. Right now life was as peaceful as they could get.

**Okay so I was gonna put dimitri's explanation on here, but his is gonna take longer so I'm just gonna throw you guys a bone here so it doesn't feel like it took forever to get it up. So sorry if this is a little short . I hate when I put up short chaps lol.**

**R&R**


	16. Grand Escape and Whiskey

**Grand Escape and Whiskey**

Okay so thank you for your patience ( :. Now this is the escape of the Dimitri and Christian crew…so that's pretty much all that needs saying. This chapter will pretty much write itself.

_**MY PROMISES TO MY READERS…**_

**I will be making up for all the shorter chapters from now on by making all the following chapter's as long as what feels right….if that makes sense…cause it made sense in my head but on the page…idk lol.**

**I will be getting back to the other character's after this chapter such as Janine, Abe, Mikhail, Adrian , Lissa , Rose, and some character's that might unexpectedly pop up ;)…(he he he)…**_**my evil laugh**_**…**_**weak I know lol**_

I want to say thank you again for all the support of my fans and of my beta **Debra (dpower).**For everyone that has her as a beta…aren't we lucky? **She has also made a ff website**: _This is a writers club for anyone who wants to join. It's free, fun, helpful, and just gives you connections to other writers on fan fiction. My goal in creating this fan fiction site is to give writers opportunities to work together with others and improve their writing skills. ~dpower If you would like to join search ffwritersclub_

For how to become a member just PM me or in your review tell me that you want to join and put your info into the review and I will put you in ( :

**And for my other beta, ItaSaku1 w/ her baby still in her waiting mommy belly ( : yeeeee!…wish her allll the luck you can muster up please and thank you! ((::**

For all who hasn't figured it out yet…I have yet again changed my penname to **Priceless Lovee**. I don't know why but it has happened again! Okay…I promise this is the last time…( ;

**This is mostly going to be Dimitri POV with a little smidgen of Janine, and maybe some sprinkles of the charming Adrian…yee! We will see….I'm awful huh? ( ;**

Now w/o further ado it's on with the storieeeee! Lol

* * *

As they were tugged harshly down the musky halls, all was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the light fall of their footsteps. His heart was pounding so loud that he just knew everyone could hear it; it was practically jumping out of his chest! He secretly cast a glance at all of his peers, starting at Christian and ending at Janine. The rescue team all had a scheming secret and they gave him the same discrete facial expression…smug happiness. Dimitri knew that his face was showing the exact same expression.

What these blood sucking moronic drones didn't know, was that they all had come up with a strategy. The grand escape, if you will. Christian, Janine, Abe, Alberta, and Dimitri all knew the plan by heart, exactly what was supposed to happen in this escape. This had to go exactly right or…. They would risk losing Rose and Lissa forever.

Their plan was simple; if approached by strigoi they would put up a faux fight and get captured. While the strigoi were taking them to their cell, the ignorant thugs were unwittingly showing them the complicated pathways out of the abhorrent fortress. When captured, the guardians will sit and wait for the confrontation with whoever their capture is. The dimwitted strigoi have already given them the answer to that question though, while foolishly talking about destroying Victor and Tasha. Honestly, he was truly shocked by that fact. Victor he could understand, but Tasha…? He knew that she was vindictive. However, for Tasha to go so far… to lengths of turning strigoi, just to get vengeance on Rose, that was very out of character for her. It chilled him to the bone, that Tasha could make such a decision on a whim.

* * *

Christian was battling in his own inner turmoil. He just couldn't believe it, the mere thought of Tasha turning strigoi shot pain through his broken heart. His aunt Tasha…out of all the people HIS aunt Tasha. Chirstian's chest felt wounded by every painful beat of his aching heart. Silent tears were collecting in his sorrowful eyes. However, before they fell, he sucked up his sadness and grief saving it for another time and walked silently with grave footsteps and a heavy heart.

He hung his head so his hair fell in his eyes as he let one tear silently drop from his icy blue depths. As he pulled himself together, he had his mind set on one task, and one task only… One way or the other he would bring his Lissa out of this hell hole.

* * *

Once being confronted by Victor and Tasha, the chains that are around their wrists will already have been melted to slick liquid by Christian. They have stakes stashed in places you wouldn't even begin to think to look. The plan is to spring at Victor and Tasha, and whoever is closest to said strigoi, is to kill them. After that, they WILL find Lissa and Rose and take down whoever gets in the way. If everything is timed right, there will already be a black SUV waiting for them to hop into and speed away.

They all smiled to themselves, "happy" did not even begin to cover the feeling of them having the upper hand on things. Nevertheless, their happiness was short lived. They had reached the heavy code laden door that lead to the hallway where Lissa and Rose's cell was. The door's substantial steel glinted in the soft gas lights that revealed the cold stone walls. Silence fell. Dimitri peered over at Janine in sympathy. Her face was stricken with grief. She had always pretended that Rose was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, but the small group all knew the truth. Rose might not, but the rest of them did.

* * *

The short but commanding redheaded guardian loved her little girl with all her might. Janine would stop at nothing until Rose is safely in her dorm on the VA campus.

She secretly smiled to herself, she hid it well, but if you look hard enough, you'll see the unconditional love that she has for her daughter. Janine is a strong woman that much is true, but her love for Rosemarie overpowered all of that. Not that she'd tell anyone.

* * *

Dimitri turned his head back to the heavy steel door in apprehension. This might cause a minor dent in their escape plan. Although, he thought with resolve, that he wouldn't let a piece of steel come between him and his Roza. Nothing will ever get between them.

The idiotic strigoi made sure to block the code from their view. The only mistake the strigoi made was the harmonic tone of the number pad. Dimitri knew the musical tones by heart, having been taught to distinguish them at his hometown academy. He locked it away in his memory for use later.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a heavy thud. The rancid smell that hit Dimitri's nose almost brought him to his knees. His stomach dry heaved, and if he would have eaten anything on the way here, it would have already been thrown up. He peered at his comrades and saw that they were faced with the same fate, although Janine and Alberta did throw up. As we were dragged into the putrid hallway we discovered the source of the fetid scent. Bodies, decaying carcasses to be exact. Decomposed remains everywhere and dried blood. Some of the corpses looked fresh, maybe two or three days old. This was a gruesome sight to behold.

* * *

Janine dropped to her knees and stared in horror. She looked up at one of the strigoi that held onto her with hatred. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! MONSTERS ALL OF YOU!"

She looked around at her peers with tears in her eyes. All of them looked surprised, to say the least. Her eyes locked onto Alberta's stony expression. She knew that Alberta didn't like her much and thought that she chose foolishly when it came to Rosemarie; but she didn't know the whole situation. She knew that Alberta had taken over as a mom for Rose. Although Janine hated to say it, there couldn't have been anyone better for Rose, besides herself of course. Her gaze was broken by a hard smack to her cheek, which if she was full human, would have snapped her neck.

Her cheek stung and throbbed with vigor. She spit out a mouthful of blood and threw up once more. Then, in true Janine Hathaway style, she stood; straight and well…short, with no emotion on her face. She was unfazed.

* * *

Dimitri looked at her in shock. Never in his life, has he seen such an outburst from her. Roza on the other hand, yes of course, more times than he can count…but Janine. Then he silently laughed at himself, realizing where Roza got her fiery attitude. Like mother, like daughter, he guessed.

One of the strigoi, he guessed, the leader of the group, spoke up, "You have no say in anything, you moronic bitch! I hope that Victor and Tasha rip you up first!" He was in her face and some spittle was flying out his mouth and sprinkling tiny little drops in her face. He somehow reminded Dimitri of Stan Alto.

The strigoi turned and wiped his mouth while walking forward to one of the cells. He rotated the knob to the bloodstained door and made a 'come hither' signal with his white stony hand. The strigoi that held the small dhampir group rushed forward, dragging them in the process and then threw them into the room with aggressive force. They stumbled slamming their heads to the wall on the other side of the small compact room. Dimitri turned and saw the leader had a chilling sneer on his ghostly white face. He had a sizeable build so he knew that the strigoi was a dhampir before being turned. The strigoi spoke in the most chilling tone ever heard, definitely trying to scare them, although Dimitri would never show fear. "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." He slammed the door and the only light was the small little gas light that was hanging precariously on the dingy bloody walls.

Dimitri looked around at all of his comrades with a thousand watt smile. They all smiled back at him with just as much spunk and they nodded at each other in appreciation. The plan had begun.

* * *

He woke up to the feeling of someone patting my head semi hard. His eyes snapped opened to Alberta. Her eyes were wide and filled with happiness, or rather relief. She was telling him something that hadn't registered to his brain quite yet. It kind of sounded like 'he's here' but that didn't really make any sense.

"What?" he was so disoriented; and she sighed in frustration, her smile slightly falling. He slightly wondered how she was tapping his face with her hands and then remembered that Christian melted their steel cuffs as planned. Dimirti's wrist was still on fire from where the hot molten steel touched his skin. He looked down at them and saw the small blisters that had formed there. He shrugged inwardly to himself and thought that it was the least of his worries.

They had all agreed to take a power nap. For they would need all the energy they can muster for the fight out of this inhumane dungeon. Whatever Alberta was saying to him, was cut off by the steel door of their cell flying open, to a sight that Dimitri wished he could erase from his memories.

"Hey Dimka", her voice was a sneer and filled with malice. What had happened to her? Who had convinced her, that being the one thing she knew he despised, would help her solve her problems? Who?

* * *

Christian never thought that he would ever see the day that his aunt was one of _them. _He never thought that he would have to see his aunt with those piercing red eyes. Why had she changed? What had made her want to change this drastically? To become the same exact thing that had ripped their family apart.

His body and mind was in overload. He just could fathom all the emotions going through him, all the thoughts going through his mind. Why… his sweet aunt Tasha? He found himself asking her exactly that before he could control it.

"What happened to you, Aunt Tasha?" He had a slight sob in his voice, but cleared his throat. He saw her cruel lips move up into a sneer and she answered in a snarky response.

"Oh Christian, stop being such a baby all the damn time! Grow up and be a man! You act just like your parents, always whining! Never strong enough!"

Her icy words stung like a hot steel knife, slicing through his skin and poring lemon juice on the gaping open wound. He steeled himself, ready for tears of anger, but instead felt blind all-consuming rage. Rage for the pathetic excuse of a woman that his aunt had become. His body was consumed with fiery heat that was all too familiar to him. He felt his palms heat up with his controlled fire, mouth open ready to unleash burning words, just as fierce as hers, but before he could act on whatever had come over him, Dashkov spoke up, effectively ending their sibling squabble and thwarting his blind rage.

* * *

Dimitri couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. Tasha…there were no words to explain her. Was it wrong to be sad that she hadn't died instead of becoming a monster? That's what he would've wanted for himself. Tasha's skin was fair and smooth, but in the most sickest of ways. Seeing her like this had made him want to throw up, more than the putrid awful smell that was just outside their cell door.

Christian was looking more than in pain. His hands were set on fire behind his back, and his mouth was open ready to hurl some insults toward his aunt just as she did to him. Dimitri was just glad that, in his anger, Christian hadn't forgotten that the strigoi didn't know their hands weren't tied up anymore. Dimitri sighed in relief as Christian held up the ruse, keeping his hands hidden behind his body.

Then…_he _spoke.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD NATASHA! NOW IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT I WILL HAVE YOU SENT OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Victor's face was scrunched up in anger as he yelled at Tasha. He was shaking his hand in her face as if he was going to strike her.

Tasha retaliated by spitting in his face and said, "I don't care what you do, what I want is in my grasp now." Her voice was sinister and malicious.

Dimitri gulped loudly with fear when Tasha turned her evil red-eyed stare on him. She had a sinister smile plastered on her face. "Dimka, I have wanted you in my years as a Moroi and now that I'm a strigoi, I will awaken you and we will live above all these miscreants" She looked pointedly at Victor. He couldn't believe the turn of events, one second he was going to make the signal for them to attack and the next…

* * *

Tasha slithered up to Dimitri and rubbed her stark white hand through his hair, down his face, neck, and rested at his chest right above his heart. She smiled down at him.

She marveled at the slight give of his neck when she scratched her nails against it. She reveled in the way his heart beat under her fingertips. She was so wrapped up in feeling _him _that she didn't see the signal that would end in her death. The one that would end her dreams of ever being with him, of him ever loving her.

* * *

Dimitri saw it all. Saw the marveling and the lust in her eyes. The emotions that consumed her tainted black heart and almost made her look _alive _again; but he didn't love her so all he saw was a distraction for escape. Don't get him wrong he's not coldblooded; it's just that she _turned _herself for him and that just doesn't seem like love, more like crazy.

So, while she was gawking at him, he gave his crew the signal by slightly leaning his head to the side and winking at Christian who nodded his head back at Dimitri. Christian then nodded his head to the rest of their group as a signal to strike. They all smiled and Dimitri smiled up at Tasha who was still touching him to the point where he was ready to hurl.

Reaching into his jeans, Dimitri dug into his boxer briefs and smiled when he felt the cold steel of his stake. He did say- where no one would even think to look. For added distraction, he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed the cold ice-like skin there. He stared deep into her eyes and right as she leaned in for a kiss, he brought his right arm up and into her chest. Feeling satisfied when he heard the crack of her ribcage and the burst of her heart. She will be free now. He wasn't a monster or anything, but he needed to get to HIS Roza and she was a bump on his road to her safety; and that's a road he just could not tread lightly.

He took note to the smell of burning skin and turned to see that Christian was taking matters into his own hands with Victor, and Janine was all too happy to help. He smiled in wonder of how her tiny body could move so swiftly but deadly, and made himself remember, from then on, NEVER to get on her bad side.

* * *

As Tasha felt the stake pierce her heart, she hissed at Dimitri for betraying her. How could he! She changed for him! Put up with Dashkov for him! Everything for HIM!

Although, as she felt the pain subside, she felt as if a giant weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt tears spring to her eyes in irrevocable happy bliss. She felt all the negative energy that had consumed her soul, being washed away with the purifying stake. She tried to open her mouth to thank Dimitri, to apologize for everything. He had once again saved her.

She remembered the day that she fell in love with him.

_**Flashback**_

**It was their 8thgrade graduation and Damien Meshnova one of the pompous royal Moroi had spilled grape juice all over her pretty white dress, right as it was her time to go up and get her certificate. He was laughing and making a scene by pointing it out to his friends and making them laugh so loud that everyone was looking and pointing, everyone but **_**him.**_

**Dimitri Belikova. She didn't really know him, but always heard his name whenever someone wanted to gossip about him beating his father. She was actually proud of him for she also heard from her gossiping friends that his father used to beat his mother brutally. Her bruises were always covered up with glasses or long clothing when she came into town for groceries.**

**She never really knew him though. Just knew **_**of **_**him. But there he was, staring down at her with a look of remorse and as he stared at the crowd that had gathered around her, she saw anger pass on his face. As he stood there in all his 5'9 glory,** **she couldn't help but study his beautiful features. She drank in his strong arms and legs, his chiseled bone structure in his face, long eyelashes, and thick eyebrows, long brown flowing locks of golden hair that he pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. She was ready to jump into those beautiful pools of warm chocolate brown eyes.**

**He smiled down at her and then looked out into the crowd again. She saw him snag Damien by his shirt, and dragged him up to his level of height and said "Возьмите на кого-то собственную Mashnova размера!" (**_"Pick on someone your own size Mashnova!"_**)**

**Damien looked so scared that he looked like he was going to shit his pants and Tasha loved it. After setting Damien down, or should she say throwing, Dimitri looked down at her and said he'd walk with her.**

**From then on, he was always there for her, always and she looked to him as her personal getaway from everything bad in her life. She was in love.**

_**End of Flashback**_

As Tasha drifted slowly away, she knew that Rose would be the safest girlfriend in town, and she couldn't help but feel sad for all the things that she gave away in a fit of rage of never being able to be with Dimitri. Christian might never forgive her for the awful words she said to him. She hoped that he knew she meant none of what she had told him.

Floating into nothing but darkness, she saw a light. As she began floating closer she saw her sister Maxine, with her raven hair and icy blue eyes, step brother Richard, that still had that crooked grin that seemed to never fit his face, and even the two sisters' cat, Rocky. He was black with grey spots that made it look like little 'rocks' imbedded in his fur. The moment she joined hands with her sister and they began their tread forward, she knew that everything would be okay. That she would be peaceful and safe from this point on.

* * *

They moved through the tunnels swiftly and having already kicked all the doors down, and knew that Rose and Lissa weren't in the hallway they suspected. Just as Dimitri was beginning to feel slightly frantic, Christian yelled, "Hey we left one door!" He didn't know how they missed the door, but there it was. Janine and Dimitri nodded to each other and both kicked the door down. What was left in its wake was something Dimitri wished he would never EVER see again in his life.

Lissa had just plunged a stake into Rose and a blinding light was coming out of Rose's chest. So bright that they all had to slightly cover their eyes. Then, out of nowhere, there was a burst of energy, which flew out of Rose's chest and into both her and Lissa. The girls went soaring into opposite sides of the tiny room. Dimitri heard a faint crack and saw Lissa cradling her arm. He ran to Rose and saw that she was slightly faint, but ok.

He sighed in relief as he lifted her off the ground and felt her steady heartbeat. As he was checking if she had any wounds or bruises, he saw a bright light come out of her chest and then she began to shiver. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and looked over to see that Christian had Lissa already in his arms and was moving towards the door. Dimitri followed him out and they ran towards the escape door that they had found while searching for Rose and Lissa.

Getting past the steel door, they ran the long expanse of forest to the car, full on sprinting, out of fear that strigoi were coming after them.

"Dimitri?" He looked down at Rose and saw her beautiful brown doe eyes looking up at him. She looked beautiful, and _alive._

"Yes Roza?" He found himself smiling down at her beautiful face with long eyelashes that would brush her cheek whenever she would blink.

"Thank you" She whispered lightly, and he saw her drifting off to sleep. He shook her and she looked at him questioningly.

"Don't fall asleep until were safely in the car love." She smiled, nodded, and snuggled into him closer.

Finally reaching the car, Dimitri and Christian were the first to hop in, making sure that they're girls were secure in their laps. There wasn't enough space for them all to have a seat, but Dimitri knew he would've had her sitting on his lap if there were a thousand seats in the car. He just wanted to be close to her. Feel her warm little body nestled into his, her strong heartbeat, showing proof to her life.

As they drove onto the road, Dimitri finally felt himself relax. They were all fine and safe. Rose was softly snoring on his chest and he smiled down at her while softly placing a kiss on her forehead.

He leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed once more. They were going to be ok, for now.

* * *

A soft glow was coming in from the window in Adrian's guest dorm, alerting him of the waking day. Everything around him was waking up and coming alive, but he didn't care.

How could he, when the girl he loved was probably being turned into the very monster she was born to kill? He felt his eyes fill up with unshed tears. When he had heard the news, he wanted to curl into a ball and die. He loved her and couldn't stand the thought that instead of him, the all high and mighty, righteous Dhampir "God", _Dimitri, _was going to save her. I should be him; everything should be him. She should love him; she should be sneaking into bed with HIM.

Not being able to stand any more sorrow, he grabbed his new best friend, Ballantine's finest scotch whiskey. He thought it was bittersweet that he needed to drink to feel better.

He laughed at himself and then, took a long swig of the liquor. He knew it was bad for him, but he couldn't even begin to care. He sighed as he got out of bed, walking into the bathroom that was riddled with his dirty laundry and empty whiskey bottles. He had other drinks than whiskey, but the drink just seemed appropriate for how he was feeling.

He looked himself in the streaked glass mirror and saw the slight beard that was growing on his face. He couldn't care less. Who cared what he looked like, no one. He shuffled back to his bed and plopped unceremoniously onto the mattress. He slowly laid his back onto the bed and pulled the covers up until they were right under his nose. He always seemed so cold lately.

Drifting off to sleep, he looked for Rose's essence so that he could maybe _visit _her dreams. He doesn't want to call it stalking, even though it honestly was.

He felt a glimpse of something, but it was faint, and he knew that meant she was waking up from her sleep. He wished he would've been smarter and searched for her earlier in his sleep.

As he slowly lulled himself back into the black-obis of darkness, he was slightly relieved to get away from all the pain. Even if it was sleep that took him away, at least it was something. He smiled as he fell into the welcoming numbness of slumber and dreamed of a happier time on a better day.

* * *

**So how was it my lovelies? Too many pov shifts...too many line breaks? I wasnt all your criticism so bring it on! Tell me all about it in your reviews and I promise to answer them all in the next chapter!:) I Love you guys and thanks again for the support.**

**And just remember PM me if you want to become a member or just put your info into your review and I'll put you on the member list…kay! Alrite kiddies R&R. ( ;**

**~Priceless Lovee ;***


	17. Mercy Letter

Hello my wonderful and amazing readers. I just am here to apologize for the absence of my stories update. I love all the support that I have been getting from you guys and my betas. In order to redeem myself I am going to write you my explanation for my absence. My mercy letter if you will.

**Dear my lovely readers….**

Okay so for starters, I will again say how sorry I am and how deeply I hope that you guys forgive me . Okay now that that sappiness is out of the way, My freaking computer crashed. Electronics hate my soul and I don't know why. The greater side of things is that I am working on the next chapters that are going to follow. I am sorry to say that there is an impending close coming to my story. I am so glad that you guys have stuck with me during the rockiness that is my first story. To lighten the mood let me say that there will most likely be a sequel and with the way things are going, I am 89% sure. Yea I just threw that number out there so what lmao. Finally, I just wanted to thank all of you guys for sticking with the twists and turn of the road that is my story. I also want to thank my betas **dpower **and **ItaSaku1** that are just freaking amazing! Dpower has helped me get through my crazy plot and smooth out the bumps in my story, and ItaSaku has done my fucking amazing cover for my story. Like seriously that shit is on point. Excuse my French. So now that I have said all that and you know how it's been, there's only just one more thing to really say. Please just stick with my guys.

**Ps. **For all my Twilight fans, I will be starting a **JACOB & BELLA **story of my own and I can't wait! I love you guys, stay with me okay?


	18. Little Temptrest

**Okay my lovely readers this chapter is for my amusement. I want you all to stop the worrying about my Adrian so this chapter is solely about him. The reasons for this you will be able to see later in the chap. I have added new characters you see.:) I can't wait to see your responses to them. Please let me know what you think.:)**  
**So w/o further ado here is my chapter for you guys:)**  
**WARNING! For this chapter I had to dig deep into my inner Adrian and he is...vulgar and explicit to say the least...**  
**I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead:)**  
**Thank DPower once again for helping me create this short little snippet. Have you discovered Google Drive...hmmm seems like something you need lol. **  
**For some reason the song that came to my head for this chapter was 'Wordless Chorus' by My Morning Jacket :))**

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Little Temptress **  
**UNKNOWN POV**

"Guardian Morale, head Guardian Petrov is waiting for you"  
Looking up into the icy blue stare of the quiet little receptionist that had called my name, I gave a shy smile. She just started me up and down sharply and looked back at her computer. _Well then_...I huffed quietly to myself. What a rude little thing.

Looking up from the dainty folded chair that was in the head Guardian headquarters' waiting room, I sighed as I stood to my even 5'5 height. Walking respectively up to the door that read in bold block letters **"ALBERTA PETROV"**, I realized they must really take title seriously around here. Jeez, no pressure.

Opening the heavy maple wood door, I found a short female with caramel brown skin, a short brown pixie haircut, and lean muscle that I knew would be lethal if put to the test. She was not to be fucked with, that much was clear. Authority poured out of her very stance, she reeked of it. Scrutinizing me with hard brown orbs, I knew that she was sizing me up to see if I would be one of those trouble making guards that liked to go up against authority. Too nervous to meet her beseeching glare, I began to stare at the walls as if there was a newfound treasure hidden in them.

"Hello Katalina. I am very pleased to have a new Guardian join my ranks. I hear that you are very skilled and am certain that you will be a great asset to me and my team at St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy." Wow, I am rarely ever called Katalina. It sent a shiver down my spine as the name passed from her lips. My parents were the only ones who ever called me that and only when I was in trouble. Other than that, it was Kat, or Kitty, much to my embarrassment. Almost afraid to correct Guardian Petrov, I tried to look into her eyes but I am so shy that it was almost an impossible task.

"Please call me Kat Guardian Petrov. I hate my whole name and I'm very glad to meet you as well. I'm honored that I you hold me so high on your list. I hope that I live up to your expectations." My voice was shaking slightly from my nervousness. My face was perspiring slightly and my cheeks became a blazing red, much to my chagrin. Wishing a hole would magically appear so that I could fall into a pit of mortification. God, why am I so awkward when I first meet people!? My heart was about to beat out of my chest with how rapidly it was racing; it didn't even want to deal with this confrontation. The rapid beat felt like it was trying to escape the cages of my ribs, and I knew that Guardian Petrov could hear it by her slight grin. Jeez, just kill me now. Get it together Kat! You are 22 and you need to start acting like it, not like some awkward hormonal teenage spaz!

Putting a small warm caramel hand on my shoulder, Alberta smiled at me. "You don't have to be nervous Kat. I am here to be your boss and my first priority is my guardians comfort. Without that, who would be comfortable enough to guard the children at this school?" Her harsh scrutinizing eyes went from unyielding iron to soft nurturing silk in a split second.  
Automatically having a calming effect on me, Alberta rather reminded me of my mother in a way. Knowing that I was going to like her, my shell began to crack under her kind motherly chocolate eyes. They warmed me and made me feel safe within their depths. Most don't know that once my shell is broken, I'm as outgoing as any other person out there. Just, very shy the first time around. Smiling brightly at her, I felt a soft hand guiding me to sit down at the chair right in front of her desk. Alberta held my hands in hers and gave an encouraging smile.

"I can see that you're a very kind and a somewhat shy young lady. However, once you open up I can tell that you will be a very outgoing person. You will be a fierce fighter. You remind me of someone." As she sat down on her chair, I could see her smiling to herself and I wondered whom it was that I resembled. I just sat and stared at her wondering how she knew all of that just by meeting me one time. This lady was smart, and I could tell that she didn't get where she was just by her fighting skills. I just smiled and thanked her.

As seconds passed, her face slipped back into business mode, and body lost all of the affection that was there seconds ago. Sucking up all of my courage, I slipped my face into an impassive mask and waited for the orders that were unfortunately coming.

"Your room is all set up Guardian Morale, and I hope that you find it fitting enough," I nodded my head so that she'd continue, "So for your first assignment, I need you to go and fetch one of the guests that are on our campus. You have probably heard of him, Mr. Adrian Ivashkov, needs to come pay me a visit for he has mail and he won't leave his room to come collect it." Sounding peeved, she pressed her pointer finger and thumb at the base of her temple with irritation. "You will find him in our guest quarters, room 202."

Shock shot through me to hear that name pass her lips. Mr. Ivashkov was supposed to be with the royal guards and the Queen. Odd… I just nodded my head leaving to go find him with displeasure. I always heard stories about him and none of them were flattering. Obviously, they were accurate seeing that he was even too lazy to get out of his bed for some freaking mail. What a douche bag.

Walking down the corridors of St. Vladimir, I was surprised at how many of the guards knew my name and waved. Even more surprising, was how many gawked at my ass and my boobs. To be honest, yes, I know I have a nice set of D's, and yes, I have a small waist with a lot of junk in the trunk, but gosh, to stare so blatantly was unheard of to me. Laughing silently as I caught some of the teenage boys that went to the school sneaking peeks. Oh boys…not even in your wet dreams. I always knew I wasn't sore on the eyes, but this campus just gave me a signed certificate to prove it. They really know how to make a girl feel welcome here.

Finally reaching the door of the notorious Adrian freaking Ivashkov, I hesitated to knock, not sure if dealing with him was the best decision or not, but I knew that in order to gain trust with Alberta, I was going to have to do this to show her my ability to follow a simple task as fetching a snobby Moroi.

Knocking twice, I waited for him to come to the door. After being met with a halfhearted sigh and a grumpy 'go away', my nose scrunched at his lucid rudeness and knocked again, this time louder and adding a, "Open the door Ivashkov." If he's going to be openly rude and obnoxious then so will I.

The door swung open and my breath caught in my throat as I gazed into the grassy green eyes of the handsomely rugged looking 21-year-old Moroi. My traitorous heart sped up as I stared into the deep green mesmerizing emeralds of Adrian Ivashkov. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. Shifting my gaze to his lips that pouted in the most delicious of ways, I couldn't help but lick my own lips with wanton.

My eyes bore back to his chiseled face as I felt him scrutinizing me in the same way. His penetrating stare caused wetness to pool between my legs. God, why was he having such an effect on me? I wanted to stay in control of the situation but it was so hard with those heated balls of forest green giving you a look of pure lust and something else I couldn't quite decipher. In the back of my head, there was a small voice saying that this shouldn't be happening, but what the hell do they know.  
The feeling of a bucket of ice water poured directly on me, as I knew that with his heightened senses he could most likely smell me. Oh holly mother of everything that is honest and true, please don't let him smell me. GAH! Get it together Kat! You can't be head over heels for a guy you just met! Especially for this douche! Now stop lusting and do your job!

Realizing that it was too late to try to hone control of my pleasure, I saw that he was smirking with smugness. That look was going to be slapped off if it didn't leave his face this instant.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you to my little temptress." His green eyes had a sort of a fire behind them and I became entranced in their emerald depths. Seeing that he was having the same problem made my bravado return along with my flipping dignity.

My cheeks inflamed a bright crimson red as I stammered out anything to draw attention away from my obvious gawking and arousal. "Yeah same here" Yeah Kat, get ANY smoother why don't ya! He somehow turned me into a hormonal teenage girl with one look. Get it together!

Taking another more observant look over him, I realized how beat up he actually appeared. His hair was all disheveled and facing every direction known to man, eyes had serious bags under them, clothes were all unkempt and hung with no care at whatsoever, stubble on his chin was starting to form a slight beard, and his eyes were red and looked painfully swollen. He looked really sad. Wanting to ask him what was wrong, and feeling distressed that he was unhappy; my chest began to ache for him, wishing for his happiness. Great now you have feelings for him it's been what two seconds come on now!  
"Hey are you okay?" I knew that my face betrayed nothing, but voice gave everything.

Right before my eyes, his warm green eyes hardened and turn into cold impassive stone. Features becoming even rugged than before and somehow this new Adrian was very fascinating. Looking even manlier, his lean muscles hardened in his arms as his fists curled into tight balls. Guessing that was the wrong question to ask, I tried to chang tactics. His body movements were so fascinating to me, and I felt my heart beat even faster than before and damn me to hell if I didn't feel heat rush in between my legs again. There goes my underwear.

"I don't see how me being okay is any of your concern." His tone was suddenly harsh and biting, I felt like I somehow insulted him so I backtracked slightly.

"Look, um… I'm sorry, uhh… Maybe we got off on the wrong foot... My name is Katalina Morale, and I am the new guardian here. It's nice to meet you." Giving him a bright smile as his mouth twitch slightly.

"As I said, it's very nice to meet you too, Guardian Morale. Now, will you please tell me why I have been woken up?" He came off very kind this time and had a slight drag in his voice that just made his appeal that much to keep my emotions around him was becoming increasingly difficult. This effect on me was like nothing that no other man has ever had...ever. It was a new thing for me and I think I really liked it.

"Oh… yes…um. Alberta needs you to come pick up some mail that she says you need to get. It sounded important." Giving him my kinder smile, I knew that something was bothering him. My heart bled for his sadness, and I wish that halfhearted smile would make an appearance at least one more time. WOW. I thought to myself. You're sprung on freaking Adrian Ivashkov.  
APOV  
Feeling the outer edge of Rose's essence right at my fingertips, it was so close...so very very close, and then there was a loud pounding noise on my door. Ugh. Sitting straight up in bed, I glared at the door. People always get in the way of what Rose and I have. I wanted to go to the door and punch whoever was messing with my time with Rose, square in the jaw. I felt heat rush through my body at my anger for whoever interrupted me.

"Go away" My voice sounded scratchy and rough from the lack of use and all the whiskeys that had passed my lips.  
The bitches response, much to my displeasure was an even louder rap on my door followed by a female's voice saying, "open the door Ivashkov." She sounded peeved. You and me both bitch. Why don't people ever want to leave me the hell alone. My inner self seemed to have an answer for everything though. Because, you don't need to be wallowing over some teenage little girl that's not even legal enough to drink you idiot! Most people would be scared to have voices in their head, but this was a normal occurrence for me... Then again, Adrian Ivashkov is most definitely not most people.

As I swung the door open, more vigorously than necessary, about to verbally attack whoever had interrupted me, my eyes became trapped staring into the brown luscious chocolate's of an angel. Mentally my brain went, Oh lord, Ivashkov, bouncing right back I see. By just staring at her aura, I could see how she was a shy, yet outgoing person; happy, a spitfire, and kind all in one. She was one of a kind. I wanted to know more about this strange woman.

Her aura slightly grew redder, which was the color of lust. She was upraising me in all my rugged glory. It made me want to wash and cleanup for her. Suddenly, self consciousness raced through my body as I felt like I wasn't good enough. If Rose was here I don't know what I'd say to her. She has her russian godand I was left and forgotten like some ragged pair of old shoes that she can no longer fit into. Rose was on her way back to the academy in the safe arms of the Russian. She'll be just fine without me pining after her like a sick puppy dog.

Looking the little temptress up and down I realized that I liked what I saw. Lips shaped like a bow, with her bottom lip slightly bigger than the top. Eyes a deep chocolate brown that I wanted just to swim in until I felt completely whole again. Don't get me started on that body either.

She was amazing and had all the right curves with a held confidence that told me she knew it. An ass that could bring Jesus to his knees and her boobs…they may be covered, but damn still lookeddelicious in her plum sweater. My tongue darted out to lick my canines in anticipation of tasting those luscious creamy peaks. Oh how I wanted just a little taste. Her dark burgundy hair was cut in a bob and it framed her slim feminine jaw and high cheekbones so beautifully.

I couldn't help but stare at her like a complete and utter dumb fuck. Suddenly, I felt ill and grungy compared to this goddess. She was looking at me with what I thought I was lust in her eyes, but that couldn't be the case with how I looked right now. I Realized how wrong I was when her arousal reach my nostrils. Smirking, I breathed in her heady warm scent deeply, yet silently. Didn't want her to know I was a creeper just yet. Feeling my pupils dilate slightly, I couldn't help but think of how she smelt like heaven. With my heightened senses, I could almost taste her. Frankly, I felt smug that I could make her wet.  
"Well it's very nice to meet you to my little temptress" Oh man I sounded like a creeper, but I didn't care. Her smell grew heavier and I felt like swaying at the delicious was something else mixed in with her desire...was it need to be nervous little temptress.

Her warm brown chocolate depths had me feeling like I was drowning again, and I never wanted to resurface.  
"Yeah same here" Her cheeks were becoming red with embarrassment and it was the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on.  
Hiding my pleasure, I suddenly feeling very tired and sad all over again for Rose. I felt like I betrayed her, but I know that's me just trying to hang on. Realizing how rude I was, I was just about to ask her to come in so that she wouldn't have to stand in the halls, but then she beat me to the punch.

"Hey are you okay?" Her concern bit through me and I realized that I must have looked horrible to her. Slapping myself mentally for that one, I could feel anger over all the wasted grief that I have felt for Rose, when obviously she didn't care for me.

"I don't see how me being okay is any of your concern."Hearing malice in my tone from my inner battle with myself, I saw the hurt that passed through her eyes before she hid it again, so fast that I questioned if it was just a figment of my imagination. Great you stink, you look bad, and you just possibly hurt the girl of your dreams!  
Girl of my dreams. Where did THAT come from, you just met this girl. You can't have feelings for her already could you? My heart was beating rapidly and I'm pretty sure that she could hear it.

"Look, um… I'm sorry, uhh... Maybe we got off on the wrong foot... my name is Katalina Morale and I am the new guardian here. It's nice to meet you." She gave me a small smile that warmed me to my very core. Trying to cover up how engrossed I was in her was going to be a struggle.

"As I said it's very nice to meet you to Guardian Morale. Now will you please tell me why I have been woken up?" It was hard to keep the smile out of my voice at how cute it to me when she became flustered. Knowing her stammering only came from her nervousness and her shyness, I was determined to burst through her little shell that she made to protect herself.  
"Oh… yes… um... Alberta needs you to come pick up some mail that she says you need to get. It sounded important." She gave me another kind smile and I didn't feel worthy of her kindness. I felt sad again that I would have to deal with Alberta for I knew what my "mail" entailed.

Giving the little goddess one more sweep of my eyes, I tried but just couldn't keep my hungry eyes away from her delicious body. Every time I looked away, they became starving and only the sight of her, this wonderful goddess, would make them satisfied again. It wasn't even this bad with Rose and I just met this girl, shocking. As I looked at her again, I saw her staring too, and just for a second, while looking into those cozy warm cocoa depths, I felt that everything would be alright and I'd get through any obstacle with this beautiful creature by my side.  
You will be mine little temptress; you will be mine. I have found my one.

* * *

**Well my lovelies, what has Adrian gotten himself into...LORD HELP US ALL.  
You have got to tell me if you liked it or not okay I want to hear all your feedback! This chapter was mainly so you guys didn't think that Adrian was some suicidal sociopath for Rose. He has a life people! Lol okie dokie!  
R&R :)  
-Priceless Lovee**


End file.
